Un ángel en San Valentín
by Sakunoevan
Summary: One-Shot-EspecialSanValentín-Tarrrde-AU/Lucy: a pesar de ser una serafín, está aburrida de juntar parejas en la Tierra y ver cómo pronto se lastiman, no creyendo en el amor verdadero. Natsu: un simple humano que vive cada día de SV como cualquier otro: solo y esperando un milagro. Pero, ¿los flechazos traspasan también reinos? [Otras parejas: JeRza, GaLe, GruVia, LaMi, MavisxZeref]


_Aclaración:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Reino Celestial, habitado por miles de ángeles y espíritus de todo tipo. Cubierto por millones de nubes y soles, con un destello dorado en todas sus construcciones.

Hay miles de castillos, aromas dulces y bondadosas sonrisas. Pero no todo es fácil en el cielo, ya que la labor del bien nunca termina. Y ciertamente hoy era un día de mucho trabajo para los serafines discípulos de Anael, el ángel del amor. Específicamente una joven de cabellos dorados y traje blanco estaba muy ocupada en su nube rosada, dando vueltas de aquí para allá sobre ésta con el viento.

—San Valentín, siempre arruinándome la vida. — Se quejaba mientras daba un largo suspiro. — La gente cree en él y era un simple humano que ya murió hace tiempo. —Negaba con la cabeza.

Lucy Heartfilia era una bonita serafín aprendiz que, como tal, debía observar la Tierra con sus ojos chocolate y encargarse de unir parejas con flechas de corazones.

Tenía ese trabajo en aquel inmenso reino, cumpliendo órdenes asignadas desde tiempos inmemoriales. Pero hacía bastante que ella ya no creía en el amor, en todo eso que los humanos se prometían y no cumplían.

En su tiempo allí, había visto más corazones rotos que felices, porque poco a poco la humanidad fue olvidándose de lo importante que era aquello. Por eso, la mayoría de los terrestres cerraban sus corazones bajo llave.

— ¡Lu-chan! —Escuchó que alguien la llamaba, interrumpiendo su labor (cosa que agradeció porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo), y rápidamente una nube celeste se posó a su lado.

—Ah, Levy, ¿cómo estás? —Le sonrió a su amiga, una querubín de cabello color cielo y ojos jade, encargada como tal de brindar sabiduría a las almas.

— ¡Muy bien! Estoy escribiendo mucho para que la humanidad tenga más conocimientos. —Explicó contenta como siempre, con la esperanza que a Lucy le faltaría tener con respecto al amor.

—Eso es muy bueno, pero, ¿no crees que trabajas demasiado? Últimamente intentaste ayudar a muchos hombres, y sin embargo la gente no los escuchó. ¿Cómo se llamaban? Ese Einstein, y luego el tal Freud. —Recordaba la de melena color oro.

—No te preocupes, Lu-chan, pronto en la Tierra van a poder iluminarse. —Ahí estaba de nuevo, su ánimo incansable.

La rubia asintió, pero su expresión fue de completo aburrimiento, apoyándose con un codo en su nube.

— ¿Otra vez estás triste? Piensa que hay cosas peores, como lo de Mira. —Explicó sabionda la muchacha.

— ¿Le ocurrió algo? —Lucy bien sabía que la albina era un hermoso ángel de la guarda, siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿No lo sabes? Todos los ángeles estamos muy preocupados por ella y por Lisanna. —Susurró despacio la peliceleste, para no desanimar a los demás que pasaban por allí.

—Sé que Mavis se llevó a Lisanna a vigilar la naturaleza como parte de los ángeles Principados. —Pensaba la de ojos cafés, posando un dedo en su barbilla.

—Y a Mira intentan distraerla al ser la nueva ángel guardián de un chico, porque finalmente Elfman es un ángel caído ahora.

— ¡¿Un ángel caído?! ¿Estás diciendo que lo expulsaron? —Gritó sin darse cuenta, haciendo que algunos ángeles mensajeros se detuvieran, chocando entre ellos, otros querubines dejaran de leer sus libros y algunos serafines de lanzar flechas.

— ¡Por Dios, Lu-chan! —Al decir esto, un estornudo se escuchó por todo el reino celestial, el cual ignoraron todos. —Trata de no decirlo así, todos están muy sensibles.

—S-Sí, lo siento. —Se apenó. — ¿Tiene algo que ver con que los tres Strauss provienen del infierno? —Preguntó casi en un susurro esta vez.

—Sí, como sabes muy bien ellos tres fueron acogidos desde bebés por nuestro Señor, pero…—La mirada de la muchacha de baja estatura se tornó triste ahora. —Desde que Elfman se enamoró de ese espíritu del inframundo, desobedeció muchas reglas.

—Sí, Evergreen, la hija de Medusa, ¿no es cierto? —Intentaba entender la rubia, mientras Levy asentía. — ¿Lo ves? El amor sólo trae problemas. —Se encogió de hombros, cansada de escuchar historias como esa.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si es tu trabajo? —Se reía McGarden.

—No lo sé. Por ejemplo, ven, mira esto. —Levy se acercó a la nube rosada, expectante, mientras observaba que la rubia abría con sus manos su esponjoso transporte. —Mi nueva misión es ella: Juvia Loxar. —Explicaba al mismo tiempo que un círculo a modo de espejo mostraba lo que la susodicha estaba haciendo en ese instante: era una linda chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, la cual corría hacia algún lugar bajo el tenue sol de una gran ciudad nevada; protegida del frío por un bonito tapado negro a modo de vestido, y un gorrito a juego.

— ¿Qué es eso que tiene en las manos? —Se interesó la ojijade.

—Chocolates. Estuvo esperando mucho tiempo para este día, porque está enamorada de- —La voz de Juvia la interrumpió.

— _¡Gray-sama! —Con corazones en los ojos, la joven se lanzó encima de un chico de cabello negro con destellos azules, que por alguna razón había dejado su tapado blanco en el suelo y mostraba sus bien formados pectorales._

—_Juvia, ya, cálmate. —La alejó instintivamente, dando a entender que vivía esa escena siempre._

—_Juvia le trajo un regalo. —Ella extendió sus manos, mostrando una caja en forma de corazón._

_El muchacho lo observó un rato, pero luego negó con la cabeza._

—_No creo que sea correcto aceptarlo, porque todos los días te explico que… —Paró un momento, quedando en silencio nuevamente. —No creo que tú y yo…_

_La mirada de la peliazul era de completa adoración, no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en lo mucho que había esperado para entregarle ese chocolate hecho por sus propias manos._

— _¿Sí, Gray-sama? —Lo animó a seguir, contenta._

—_Bueno… No creo que podamos estar juntos porque… —Pese a que Juvia era molesta muchas veces, no quería lastimarla. Pero sabía que si un día no decía las cosas claramente, ella sólo sufriría más. — ¡Porque tú no me gustas! —Declaró sin pensarlo, lo soltó como se le vino a la mente, tratando de convencerse de que era lo mejor._

_Juvia dejó caer el chocolate._

_Muchas veces Gray Fullbuster la había rechazado, pero eso… Eso ciertamente definía algunas cosas._

_Al borde de las lágrimas, ella cerró sus ojos y no pudo decir palabra alguna, ante la mirada de pena del joven._

— ¡Lu-chan, tienes que hacer algo! ¡Esa linda chica tiene el corazón roto! —Se desesperaba Levy, señalando con una mano las imágenes que veía.

— ¿Verdad? Es horrible esto del amor. —Suspiró. — Pero bueno, aunque yo haré algo, sabrás que un flechazo no es amor real. Pronto la pareja se desintegrará si no abren sus corazones y encuentran en el otro la seguridad para entregarles la llave de su alma. —Explicó Lucy apuntando con arco y flecha hacia abajo, la Tierra.

— ¿Por eso no crees en tus poderes? —Intentó comprender Levy, asintiendo aún concentrada Heartfilia.

La flecha con punta de corazón bajó a la velocidad de la luz, como un rayo, pero invisible para los seres terrestres.

Gray aún estaba ahí parado, frente a Juvia, sin saber qué decir.

—Oye, idiota, Ur quiere que vayamos a casa. —Se interpuso de pronto entre los dos un chico de cabello blanco, que por un momento quedó petrificado, como si _algo _lo hubiese atravesado por la espalda.

Desde el cielo, Lucy estaba atónita viendo la escena.

— ¡Rayos! Le diré a Sagitario que tiene que mejorar estas flechas, no pueden ir por ahí desviándose del objetivo. —Se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, previendo el desastre que sería esa situación.

Levy reía mientras seguía viendo "la novela" desde la nube rosada.

—_Lyon, deja de molestar, ya le dije nuestra hermana que iría primero a ver a Natsu. —Explicó rápido para que se fuera de allí. Pero, lejos de eso, y pese al odio que se tenían los dos hermanos adoptivos, Lyon posó un brazo en el hombro del pelinegro y señaló a Juvia._

— _¿Q-Quién es ella? —Señaló con un dedo a la peliazul._

— _¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo te interesan mis amigos? —Dijo de mala gana, quitándose la mano de su hermano adoptivo de encima._

_Sin prestarle un mínimo de atención, el albino tomó la mano de la muchacha._

— _¿Uh? ¿Q-Quién eres? —A penas y pudo pronunciar Loxar, mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita con la otra mano._

—_Lyon Vastia a tu servicio. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Soltó las palabras dulcemente._

—_J-Juvia…. —Tímida, se sorprendió por la cercanía que mantenía ese chico que no conocía._

— _¿Y tienes algún plan para hoy? —Le sonrió y Gray no supo por qué tenía ganas, más que de costumbre, de moler a puñetazos a su hermano._

_La peliazul se sintió triste al escuchar esas palabras: había planeado mil cosas con Gray, como chocolate caliente en la cafetería donde siempre comían desde la secundaria, o una caminata por el parque. Pero todo eso era nada ahora, se había hecho agua como sus lágrimas. O como la pileta de natación donde lo conoció._

—_No, no tengo nada que hacer. —Dijo con decisión, algo enojada._

—_Pues bien, ven conmigo. —Lyon sonrió, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco, y juntos caminaron bajo los copos de nieve que caían lentamente._

_La escena era digna de un final feliz de película, pero Gray no estaba nada contento con eso._

_Juvia lo quería a él, ¿o no? ¿Entonces por qué se iba con ese estúpido que no le llegaba ni a los talones?_

— ¿Por qué no enamoras a Juvia de ese tal Lyon? —Se le ocurrió de pronto a Levy.

—No puedo hacer eso mientras ella esté enamorada de Gray. Pero bueno, ya ves, el amor es horrible. —Dijo tajante, y con una mano movió la imagen en la nube, haciendo que desapareciera.

—Eso lo dices porque tú nunca te has enamorado, Lu-chan. —Se rio McGarden, pero a la rubia no le hizo ninguna gracia.

— ¿Quién querría enamorarse sabiendo que es todo una mentira? —Se cruzó de brazos, seria.

—Creo que deberías darte una oportunidad. —Sonrió. —Ya sé, ¿por qué no sales con Loke? Él siempre te invita a salir, ¿no? —Pestañeó muchas veces la peliceleste, tratando de convencer a su amiga.

— ¿Qué cosas dices, Levy? El león es mentiroso, los humanos que nacen bajo su signo son todos unos mujeriegos que lastiman a las chicas que se enamoran de ellos. —Negaba con la cabeza Lucy.

—Ah, pero espera. Creo que él ya tiene a alguien especial. —Recordó abruptamente la ojijade, golpeándose la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra. —Aries. Desde que intenta conquistarla no lo he visto. —Se sentó en su nube Levy, jugando con los pies que le quedaban colgando.

—Ya veo por qué ella no ha estado trabajando mucho entonces. Mi nube está perdiendo esponjosidad desde que ella no viene a darle mantenimiento. —Se preocupó la rubia, desviándose del tema.

—Oh, vamos, eres muy negativa. Si sigues así te castigarán. —Se cruzó de brazos finalmente, enfadada y ya rendida.

—No te enojes, Levy. Mientras cumpla con mi labor no importa en lo que crea. —Se acostaba ahora en su nube Lucy, suspirando. —Los ángeles no necesitan enamorarse.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Gritó McGarden sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Hum? Levy, ¿acaso tú... —Se incorporó para verla, pero tuvo que hacer fuerza para no reírse al notar que su amiga estaba totalmente sonrojada por la presencia de un ángel algo oscuro.

— ¿Qué tanto me ven? —Alzó una ceja el chico, deteniendo su nube negra.

—Nada, ¿qué quieres, Gajeel? —Contestó ruda la peliceleste.

Gajeel Redfox era un ángel Potestad, encargado de batallar contra los demonios en caso de que irrumpieran en los cielos.

— ¡Pero qué humor, enana! —Soltó él, cansado de siempre lo mismo. —Necesito que busques información sobre algunos demonios. No sabemos si Elfman librará una batalla en contra nuestra. —Explicó en un segundo, dejando a las chicas perplejas.

— ¿Elfman? ¿Él nos atacará? —Se preocupó la de cabellos oro.

— ¡Él no hará eso! —Se escuchó un grito detrás de ellos, y giraron para ver una nube blanca.

—Mira…—Pronunciaron los tres en un susurro, notando el enfado y la tristeza de la susodicha: una linda albina de cabello largo, con ojos celestes y un pequeño vestido color crema.

—No entiendo cómo no pueden confiar más en él. —Negó ella con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Mirajane, pero son órdenes, debemos vigilar a todos los demonios. —Afirmó finalmente el pelinegro.

Ella no respondió, sólo cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro.

—Tengo trabajo ahora. Nos vemos cuando termine la vida de este humano. —A la vista de todos, la Strauss mayor desplegó unas blancas alas antes de descender a la Tierra en su labor de ángel de la guarda.

El silencio reinó luego entre los tres ángeles restantes.

—Creo que está enojada.

—Claro que está enojada, Gajeel idiota. —Le reprochó Levy. —Vamos al castillo de informaciones, y ya aléjate de esta parte que tu nube está haciendo que llueva en el desierto.

— ¡Maldita enana de Dios! —Se quejó él, y volvió a escucharse un estornudo que todos ignoraron.

Lucy observaba alejarse a sus dos amigos con diversión.

—Al menos algunos sí creen en el amor. —Sonrió, desplomándose boca abajo en su nube.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, abrió nuevamente una imagen, pero esta vez se veía a un muchacho de cabello rosado.

_Natsu estaba tirado en su cama, con los brazos detrás del cuello. _

—_Que día más aburrido. —Soltó bostezando. —Espero no tener que trabajar esta noche. Aunque en realidad no tengo nada que hacer. —Hablaba solo._

—Pues vas a tener que salir a algún lado porque estoy cansada de que ningún flechazo funcione contigo.

Hacía tiempo que a Lucy le habían asignado aquel trabajo: Natsu Dragneel, un chico despistado, con demasiada energía y esperanza en la vida. Ciertamente ella juró que sería pan comido encontrarle una pareja, pero nada había funcionado. Ni la tímida Yukino Aguria, ni la obsesionada con su cabello Flare Corona, ni siquiera la chica de hace años, amante de los gatos… ¿Cómo era? Sí, Millianna, que de todas formas parecía más enamorada de Happy, el gatito azul de Natsu, que de él. En definitiva, nunca había tenido una sola novia.

Ella tomó el trabajo de armar la pareja entre Juvia y Gray, ya que así podría distraerse un poco, y también intentar conocer más el entorno de Dragneel.

_El celular del pelirrosa comenzó a sonar, y el chico rápidamente atendió._

—_Ah, Gray. Sí. Sí. ¿Cambio de planes? ¿Tu hermano qué? No entiendo bien. Bueno. ¡NO ME GRITES! Sí. Ajá. ¿Juvia? ¿No era que no te gustaba? ¿Qué no te gusta? ¿Entonces por qué debemos seguirlos? ¡Qué no me meto en tu vida, joder! Sí, ocho y media allí, adiós. —Colgó y sin esperar un segundo, se fue a duchar._

— ¡Esto es perfecto! Al fin sale de esa casucha. —Se alegraba Lucy, esperando que finalmente pudiera terminar ese tedioso trabajo.

* * *

—Y-Yo… Lo siento tanto….

Levy estaba ruborizada al pronunciar estas palabras, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

—N-No, enana… Está bien. —Pronunció Gajeel en un susurro.

La situación era bastante comprometedora, ya que ahí estaban los dos, rodeados por miles de hojas de libros que giraban a su alrededor.

La biblioteca del castillo de informaciones era enorme, y la sección de demonios cubría la mitad del sitio, llegando hasta casi la cúpula del lugar de lo altos que eran los estantes. Sin embargo, la peliceleste insistió en subir sin desplegar sus alas porque generaría desastres: ojalá hubiese sabido que se caería, provocando uno mayor.

El efecto dominó destrozó años de trabajo de muchos querubines, pero esas consecuencias todavía no las habían evaluado Levy y Gajeel.

—Y-Ya puedes quitarte… Si quieres. —Mencionó ella, haciendo que el pelinegro se levantara de repente, sonrojado.

— ¡Sí, lo siento! —Rígido.

Es que, para protegerla, tuvo que alejarla lo más pronto posible de allí, quedando en esa situación tan… ¿Incómoda? Podría decirse que en realidad a ninguno le disgustó.

—No, no te preocupes. —Dijo ella, ya más tranquila, acomodando sus lentes de marco rojo.

Redfox no estaba calmado de todas formas. Hacía tempo que tenía algo que decir y nunca encontraba el momento exacto.

En el mundo humano era San Valentín, o algo así había escuchado, ya que no había ningún santo con ese nombre en el cielo. Quizás, solamente quizás hoy era su oportunidad….

—Oye, enana… Eh, digo, Levy. —Comenzó el chico.

— ¿Uh? —La aludida dejó de juntar las hojas que se habían desparramado por el suelo.

—Bueno, yo…—Posó una mano en su nuca, nervioso. —Hace tiempo que yo…

— ¿Sí? —Intentaba apurarlo ella, comenzando a sentir que su corazón temblaba.

—Hace tiempo que tú… Que yo… —Él se iba acercando, lentamente.

— ¿Tú… y yo…?—Intentaba comprender.

—Sí, tú y yo… Quiero que…—Ya casi estaba por tocarla.

La tomaría con ambas manos para poder decirle rápidamente lo que quería y olvidar toda esa situación pronto, para dejar de sentir que sus latidos le taladraban el cerebro.

—G-Gajeel…—Susurró ella, casi sintiendo su tacto.

Levy creía que todo era perfecto, más rosa que nunca en su vida. Por fin su sueño se haría realidad, y además podría demostrarle a Lucy que el amor sí existía.

Suavemente él posó sus manos en la blanca piel de la ojijade, y…

¡Boom!

El castillo en el que estaban tembló, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

— ¿Pero qué mierda…?—Se levantó rápidamente el de ojos rojos, confundido.

— ¡Los demonios atacan! —Comenzaban a dar la alerta los demás ángeles Potestad.

Gajeel salió corriendo de allí ante la mirada de preocupación de Levy.

Allí estaba ella: "Titania". Un arcángel que lideraba en la batalla contra los demonios con una armadura color plata, la cual incluía muchas espadas y protección para sus alas.

—Nos volvimos a encontrar, Erza. —Se escuchó pronunciar el nombre de la muchacha, algo lejos de ella, por un joven que tenía una túnica azul

—Así que finalmente decidiste atacar… Jellal. —La voz de Erza Scarlet sonaba molesta y a la vez decidida. Su largo cabello rojizo se mecía con el viento del Cielo y su mirada presentaba una cierta nostalgia.

—Era aburrido estar en el Infierno sin poder hacer nada. Te extrañaba. —Le dio una media sonrisa y mostró su rostro: adornado por un sello color rojo que se extendía como una línea desde su frente hasta la mejilla, en el lado derecho de su cara. Sus ojos color verde sólo denotaban malicia.

—Si tanto me extrañas deberías haberte quedado aquí. —Fue lo único que supo responder la pelirroja, con algo de rencor.

Jellal Fernandes comenzó a reír: primero lento y luego más de prisa y fuerte, casi en la locura.

Erza a penas notó cuando el escuadrón de ángeles Potestad se posó detrás de ella, ni cuando un ejército de demonios apareció atrás de su enemigo.

—No pienso volver al Cielo más que para generar desastres. —Él aún mantenía la sonrisa, burlón. —Mí puesto entre los ángeles de Dominios no lo ocupé para proteger la Tierra, ni ser guardián de nada, mucho menos de ese ser al que llaman su Señor. —Ahora su semblante fue serio. —Estuve aquí estos milenos sólo para asegurarme de que podría encontrar todos sus puntos débiles.

—No conseguirás ningún tipo de poder siendo la mano derecha de Zeref, Jellal. Te descartará en cuanto pueda. —Intentó explicarle Scarlet, aún sabiendo que él no escucharía.

— ¿Y quién te asegura que aquí estás a salvo? —Alzó una ceja él, en respuesta.

Ella sólo suspiró, viendo hacia arriba y con una sonrisa triste.

_-Flash Back-_

— _¿Cómo es que alguien tan delicado como tú quiere ser un Arcángel? —Sonreía Jellal amablemente, viéndola con sus brillantes ojos verdes._

_Erza se sonrojó al sentir su tacto, ni bien él cubría su herida con medicina._

—_B-Bueno, me gustaría poder proteger a las personas que quiero. —Explicó ella, desviando la mirada._

—_Ya veo. —Pronunció él. —Ya está, intenta moverlo. _

_La pelirroja estiró su brazo derecho, no sintiendo ningún tipo de dolor ahora._

—_Está curado. —Sonrió ella._

—_Eso no es ningún problema para mí. —Le contestó con cariño._

_Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sólo viéndose._

— _¡Eh, bueno, debo irme a entrenar! —Reaccionó ella, levantándose del banco en el que estaba y corriendo por el pasillo del Castillo Celestial._

— _¡Erza! —Escuchó y se dio vuelta, viéndolo con intriga y algo nerviosa. —Esfuérzate por protegerlos a todos… Con esto. —Dijo y se señaló su corazón._

_Ella se impactó un momento y luego sonrió ampliamente._

— _¡Claro! Nos veremos después._

_-End Flash Back-_

Pero eso fue el comienzo de todo….

—Y ahora esto debe terminar. —Reaccionando, tomó con fuerza una espada y se abalanzó contra él, seguida por su ejército.

* * *

Natsu y Gray observaban como espías a cierta pareja que iba de la mano a una iluminada feria del centro de Magnolia. Era de noche y podían ocultarse bien.

—Arbustos. —Juntos, se escondieron en unos verdes.

—Árbol. —Soltó el pelirrosa mientras corría.

—Pared. —Ahora Gray tomaba la delantera.

— ¡Ropa! —Gritó Dragneel, señalando a su amigo.

— ¿Ropa? Yo no veo ninguna. —Miraba hacia todos lados el de ojos celestes.

— ¡Yo tampoco, bastardo! ¡Deja de desnudarte! La última vez creyeron que estábamos haciendo quién-sabe-qué-cosas en la vía pública.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! —Se cubría, tomando lo que dejó en el piso.

—Creo que los perdimos. Deberemos entrar en la feria. —Susurró el ojijade.

—Vamos, pero con cuidado.

Así, pasaron por los primeros puestos: miles de pulseras y joyería en general; chocolates, flores, bebidas, comida. ¡De todo! Nada faltaba en ese sitio, y tampoco el mar de parejas enamoradas que paseaban comprando cualquier cosa.

Entre la multitud, Gray por fin a la peliazul recargada en el brazo de Lyon. Sin poder controlarlo, el de ojos azules salió disparado hacia ellos dos.

— ¡Oye, hielito, espera! ¡Tú no tendrás frío pero te vas a quebrar una pierna si de repente corres así! —Se preocupó su amigo, que intentaba seguirle el paso.

En ese instante, una mujer en un puesto lo detuvo.

— ¡ALTO! ¿Quieres saber tu fortuna en el amor? —Le sonrió ella.

Natsu la miró extrañado: era una mujer joven, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Y su mesa tenía alcohol por todas partes.

—No lo sé, yo no creo en las brujas. Y tampoco creo que el amor sea para mí. Hace mucho que espero y espero, pero nada pasa. —Se desahogó sin notarlo el pelirrosa.

La bruja rio y sacó un mazo de cartas de tarot.

—La mágica Cana Alberona nunca se equivoca. —Le aseguró, y el pelirrosa se acercó.

—Está bien, supongo que Gray estará ocupado. —Se dejó convencer, mientras ella mezclaba las cartas.

—Veamos. —Las colocó en posición. —Veo mucha suerte para ti este día, muchacho. —Lo alentó.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ganaré la lotería? ¡Me gasté mis últimos jewells en esos billetes de la quiniela! —Recordó, emocionándose.

—No, no, nada de eso. Eres pobrísimo. ¡Pero!... Esta noche conocerás a un ángel. —Le guiñó un ojo y él se echó hacia atrás, posando sus brazos en la cabeza.

—Bueno, muchas gracias. Pero no creo en estas cosas. Si puedes hablar con Cupido o algo así, dile que se apure porque me estoy haciendo viejo. —Bostezó y se dio media vuelta, yéndose antes de escuchar nada más.

— ¡Oye, son 5 jewells! —Se quejó la castaña, callándose luego al notar que él no tenía nada de dinero. —Siempre lo mismo, viviré en bancarrota. —Suspiró, ahogando sus penas con un barril de alcohol.

* * *

Lucy se alejó lo más que pudo de toda esa batalla campal.

— ¿Una guerra en un momento como este? ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esas cosas! No estudié para esto. —Decía con lagrimitas en sus ojos, pero al no sentir más choques de espadas, se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo, viendo por su espejo/nube.

_Natsu estaba sentado en el tronco, debajo de un árbol cubierto de nieve._

_Por alguna extraña razón estaba pensativo._

— _¡Idiota! —Escuchó y se dio por aludido al ver a Gray. —Me dejaste solo y tuve que volver corriendo. —Se lo veía agitado y molesto._

— _¿Y por qué volviste? Si yo no tenía nada que ver. —Se encogió de hombros él._

—_Pues porque… Bueno… Es que, no sabía qué decir. —Se rascó la mejilla izquierda con un dedo, apenado._

_Natsu comenzó a descostillarse de la risa, y el pelinegro bufó._

—_Eres un imbécil. Deberías decirle a Juvia que te gusta en vez de dar tantas vueltas. —Se limpiaba las lagrimitas luego de reír._

— _¡No me gusta! —Soltó enseguida. —Bueno… No lo sé. Es que… ¡Agh! —Se tomó los pelos con ambas manos, sentándose al lado de Natsu. — ¡Ya no importa! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces? ¿Sigues esperando un milagro?_

—_Bueno, una bruja recién me dijo que encontraría un ángel. —Se paró él, caminando en círculos._

_Ahora el que reía era Gray._

—_Vámonos, no es como si fuera a caer del cielo, ¿o sí? —Se levantó el pelinegro, comenzando a alejarse de allí._

La rubia, desde el cielo, no entendía nada.

— ¿Una bruja? ¿Un ángel? ¿Qué me perdí? —Se paró en su nube, sin comprender nada, ni notar que una silueta se acercaba a ella.

—Buena suerte, Lucy-san.

Esas palabras, dichas con dulzura, fueron las últimas que escuchó antes de que unas pequeñas manos se posaran sobre su espalda y liberaran algún tipo de magia, empujándola luego.

—W… ¡Weeeeendyyyyyyy! —Gritó en la caída, llorando como niñita pequeña e intentando agarrarse del aire.

.

.

.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Decía Natsu, aún sabiendo que Gray ya no podía escucharlo.

Poco a poco el pelirrosa sintió un eco desde el cielo que se iba acercando lentamente, y él achinó los ojos, tratando de vislumbrar lo que pudiese. Pero, sin previo aviso, "algo" golpeó de lleno su cabeza y lo hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡Duele, duele, duele! —Gritaba una rubia mientras se intentaba incorporar del suelo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, un chico de cabello rosa estaba debajo de ella, atónito y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿U-Un ángel? —Pronunció él.

Hubo un rato de silencio, pero pronto Lucy se levantó gritando y alejándose de allí.

— ¡Natsu Dragneel! —Soltó sin darse cuenta, y luego miró las estrellas con recelo, maldiciéndolas.

El aludido no entendía nada, se quedó viéndola un rato: tenía una extraña ropa, como si fuese una túnica. Además de que estaba descalza. Pero ciertamente era la chica más linda que sus ojos jamás hayan visto. Y además…

— ¿Nos conocemos? —Preguntó él, algo asombrado.

— ¡Sí! Es decir… ¡No! —La rubia no sabía qué decir, se paseaba de aquí para allá. ¿Cómo podía decir su nombre así como así? ¿Qué le diría ahora?

Definitivamente el mundo era muy distinto cuando no se participaba en él y se lo miraba desde arriba.

—Siento como si te conociera. ¿Acaso fuimos al mismo instituto? —Se preguntaba él, viéndola de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Sí! ¡Fuimos juntos a Fairy Tail! — ¿Cómo ella no lo había pensado antes? Conocía la vida de Natsu como la palma de su mano.

— ¡Lo sabía! Pero no estabas en mi curso, ¿verdad?

— ¡No! Estaba en el B. —Explicó rápidamente, sintiendo que un nerviosismo la inundaba a cada segundo.

—Entonces estabas con Juvia. —Se alegró él, chasqueando los dedos.

— ¡No! Yo… Eh, soy más pequeña, iba un año antes que ustedes. —Rogó que eso lo convenciera y que se callara de una maldita vez. ¡Si era un despistado sin remedio! No podía indagar tanto.

—Ah, ya veo. Está bien.

La rubia suspiró y luego lo vio más detenidamente: siempre usaba esa bufanda blanca de rayas negras, y hoy estaba más lindo de lo que podía observar desde el Cielo, con una camisa roja y un pantalón negro.

Él le sonreía de una forma que el espejo de su nube no captaba: era tan cálido, con un perfume tan agradable, tan… real.

—Oye, flamita, ¿qué haces? ¿Sigues esperando un milagro?—El moreno apareció de repente riendo, pero quedó congelado al ver a Heartfilia.

—Ah, Gray, mira, ella iba a FT con nosotros. —Le dijo señalándola, como si nada.

—No recuerdo haberte visto jamás. —Se asombró el de ojos azules, acercándose a los dos.

— ¿No? Yo creo que la recuerdo. Su nombre era Rupertina. —Soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡No! Mi nombre es Lucy. —Ese chico estaba completamente loco, y eso podía verse literalmente desde las nubes.

— ¿Y qué estás haciendo así vestida? ¿Eres parte de la obra de teatro? —Analizó Fullbuster.

— ¿Obra? —Repitió ella sin comprender, parpadeando rápidamente.

— ¡Eso es! No seas tímida, vamos, queremos verte actuar. —Natsu tomó su mano y comenzó a dirigirla dentro del tumulto de gente, seguidos ambos por el moreno.

La rubia maldecía por dentro a Wendy, a los ángeles en general, a su vida celestial y a Dios. Y un trueno sonó en el cielo al pensar esto último.

— ¿Hum? Espero que no llueva. —Soltó Gray mirando hacia arriba.

* * *

Mirajane seguía los pasos de un joven rubio, alto y corpulento.

Él estaba serio, yendo decidido hacia algún lugar en particular, con la vista hacia el frente.

De pronto, entró a un callejón y la albina ocultó su identidad, haciéndose invisible a ojos humanos.

El silencio del oscuro lugar era lo único que se escuchaba, y en el fondo, las paredes se cerraron por no tener salida alguna.

Una puerta verde y oxidada se veía por una tenue lámpara que estaba encima de ella, sobre la pared de ladrillo.

El rubio entró y ella lo siguió.

—Laxus Dreyar, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó un muchacho de piel morena y cabello rojizo mientras jugaba a las cartas en una mesa con unos cinco hombres.

El aludido dio una media sonrisa, sarcástico.

Mirajane abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando su protegido dio una patada, tirando la mesa por los aires y llenándose todo del alcohol que tomaban.

Todos allí lo miraron y pronto sacaron sus armas, pero ciertamente ninguno supo indicar en qué momento Laxus ya había tomado a Cobra, apuntándolo con una pistola. Con la otra sostenía en alto una esfera lumínica, de la cual caían cables de cobre.

—La historia es muy simple: ustedes saben bien que mi trabajo como físico se especializa en la electricidad. También, imagino que notaron que estos cables que sostengo pueden electrocutarlos en 2.5 segundos si los suelto, para ser exacto. —Su sonrisa no se desvanecía, y los hombres comenzaban a temblar.

—O-Oye, Cobra es tu amigo desde la escuela, ¿no? —Dijo uno, intentando calmarlo.

—Oh, sí. Mi buen amigo. Él siguió en mi misma Universidad también, estudiando química. Esa misma materia que prometió me serviría. ¡Pero supongo que si estoy aquí es porque ya sabe que no hizo un puto efecto lo que me dio, ¿no es así?! —Gritó con enojo, haciendo mayor presión en el arma que sostenía, contra la sien de Cobra, quien se mantenía serio y con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué podemos hacer para que te calmes? —Soltó otro sujeto.

Mirajane miraba todo con confusión, sintiendo miedo y algo de asco por todo eso.

— ¿Qué pueden hacer, preguntan? Podría perdonarlos si Cobra hiciera un preparado que sirviera. —Dijo serio, viendo de reojo al pelirrojo.

Poco a poco, su "amigo" comenzó a reír desesperadamente, asustando aún más a la albina.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Crees que de verdad te di algo bueno? ¿No te enteras tú en qué me especializo? ¡Veneno! ¡Puro veneno! ¿Creíste que porque éramos amigos no iba a usarte como experimento? Un veneno capaz de matar lo más lento posible y sin cura, ¡eso quise lograr siempre! Pero de todas formas, con el tiempo que pasó, no sé cómo estás en tan buen estado. —Soltó con malicia y sarcasmo.

El rubio quedó atónito ante esto, no pudiéndoselo creer, y escuchando las nuevas carcajadas de su ex amigo.

—B-Bastardo…. —Dijo con odio, rabia e impotencia.

—S-Señor Cobra, no debería estar riéndose de él. —Se asustó uno de sus lacayos, temiendo lo peor.

— ¡Ja! Cobardes inútiles, este idiota no es capaz de matar a una mosca, ¿creen que debería tenerle miedo a algo tan insignificante?

Ciertamente Laxus estaba allí inmóvil, sin creerse aún lo que había escuchado.

—Este… Es tu último negocio, Erik. —Dijo mencionando el verdadero nombre del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que soltaba los cables que sostenía y empujaba al pelirrojo al suelo, en un charco.

Los demás hombres aprovecharon el momento para intentar disparar, pero Mirajane, tapando sus ojos al sentir vergüenza de ayudar a un asesino, dejó caer una madera desde el techo para que no pudieran moverse.

Laxus los veía retorcerse ante la electricidad, sin ningún tipo de expresión.

— ¡E-Eres un dem-monio! —Pronunció uno como pudo, sintiendo un dolor indescriptible.

La albina bajó la cabeza, triste. ¿Acaso era Elfman igual a ese hombre entonces…?

Él salió de allí, sin mirar hacia atrás, y ella interrumpió sus pensamientos para seguirlo.

* * *

La guerra en el cielo continuaba, ya muchos demonios habían caído, pero las fuerzas de los ángeles estaban agotándose.

Pese a lo que pasara alrededor, las dos cabeceras de la batalla seguían en pie: Erza y Jellal, ángel y demonio.

Él parecía que estaba burlándose, esquivando sus ataques y jugando con ella.

—Ríndete, Erza. Únete a mí y prometo que no tendrás que volver a pelear nunca más. —Dijo aún con esa sonrisa socarrona.

Ella también rio, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

—Destruyes todo lo que tocas. Yo intento protegerlo, y lucharé toda la vida por eso. —Se afirmó, volviendo a embestir con sus alas al joven.

Para su sorpresa, él la dejó golpearlo, llegando hasta la cúspide de una torre.

— ¿Lo ves? —Le dijo él, sacándose la capucha de su abrigo, y dejando a la vista su cabello azul. —Aquí, en la torre del Cielo, te demuestro que no te haré daño. —Le sonrió.

Ella se quedó petrificada, no sabiendo qué hacer. Luego de un rato, negó con la cabeza.

—No digas esas cosas… ¡De la misma forma en que lo hacías antes! —Ella alzó en alto su espada, y en su espalda se alinearon muchas más para, apuntándolo a él.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Jellal desapareció de allí y se teletransportó atrás de ella. Finalmente, utilizando un hechizo mencionado como Atadura de serpiente, inmovilizó a la pelirroja y a sus armas.

—Muy bien, ya basta de juegos entonces. —Él se puso serio, parándose delante de ella, y con telekinesis comenzó a mover las espadas en dirección al cuerpo de Erza. —Si no puedo tenerte conmigo… Entonces… ¡Muere! —Gritó al mismo tiempo que dirigió las armas hacia ella con velocidad.

* * *

— ¡Te destierro, Lucifer! ¡Siente la ira del Reino de los Cielos! —Gritaba un hombre barbudo y gordo, sentando en un trono color plata.

— ¿Me destierras? ¡Yo me iré sin que tú me lo pidas! Pero, ¿sabés qué? Volveré… Y ocuparé tu lugar. —Dijo Lucifer, vestido íntegramente de rojo y con una cola en forma de tridente.

— ¡No, no, no! Eso no fue así, ustedes siempre lo hacen mal. —Decía una rubia, interrumpiendo en mitad de la obra ante la mirada extrañada del público. —Esto es así: ¡Te vas a tu oscuridad de porquería, Lucifer! Estoy cansado de que te bebas todo el alcohol y te vayas con esa demonio Lilith por ahí como si nada. —Expresó Lucy, imitando una voz de hombre, y dándole una patada al actor del Diablo, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Para ser una obra callejera ya era bastante buena con el vestuario y otros detalles, entonces todos rieron a carcajadas al ver a la encubierta serafín de ojos chocolate, interpretando que era una comedia al final.

Natsu no paraba de reír, y cuando ella se alejó de allí complacida, él la abrazó.

— ¡Eres increíble! —Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la levantaba en el aire.

Lucy no supo qué hacer o qué decir, y se sonrojó a más no poder.

Pese a que ella vivía viendo historias de amor entre otros, un simple acto como ése la había hecho sentirse una niña inocente.

Una vez en el suelo, ella lo miró un rato, y luego intentó distraerse.

—Eh, ¿y Gray? —Pronunció ella, mirando hacia todos lados, y Natsu se encogió de hombros.

—Dice que vio Juvia y fue corriendo tras ella. —Dijo sin darle importancia. —Oye, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? ¡Muero de hambre! —Se estiró él, haciendo sonar sus dedos.

—Eh, bueno. Supongo que estará bien. —Juntó sus manos y comenzó a seguirlo.

Ciertamente ella no estaba tranquila: estaba allí junto al chico que se supone debía enamorar de alguien. Quizás la cercanía con él finalmente hiciera que lo pudiese ayudar, pero, ¿y ella cómo volvería al cielo ahora? ¿Por qué Wendy había hecho eso? Era todo un misterio, y el mundo humano le parecía un sitio muy peligroso como para andar con pocos poderes.

— ¿Irás con esa ropa? No es que me moleste, pero pensé que traías algo además del vestuario. —La vio de reojo.

—Eh, ropa, claro. —Nunca antes se había tenido que preocupar por cosas tan básicas, pero si no quería llamar la atención, debía vivir como los humanos, ¿no?

—Bueno, puedes cambiarte en el café al que vamos entonces. —Declaró él, tomando la mano de Lucy para apurarse.

* * *

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo puedes asesinar gente por la vida como si nada? Y además, ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿Te envenenaron por consumir algo? ¿Era droga? ¿Eres un drogadicto que se junta con esta clase de gente? —Mirajane hablaba sola al saber que no podía escucharla, dando vueltas alrededor del rubio.

La nevada comenzaba a hacerse más fría esa noche, pero Laxus no se detenía. No podía hacerlo ahora.

Sin saber en qué momento pasó, los dos llegaron a un gran hospital, al cual el muchacho ingresó rápidamente.

Pisos, escaleras, ascensores: la albina ya no sabía dónde estaba. El asunto de Elfman le había tomado mucho tiempo y fue hace ya varios siglos que tomó el último trabajo como ángel guardián.

Finalmente, el rubio paró en seco frente a una puerta abierta, y Strauss se quedó en el pasillo, viéndolo.

Una mujer de cabello rosado y ya anciana salió de allí. Tenía una larga bata blanca, y se detuvo al ver al muchacho.

— ¿Cuánto? Aún puedo encontrar la forma. —Decía el joven Dreyar, pero ella negó con la cabeza, triste.

—Lo siento…. No creo que falte mucho. —Soltó en un susurro ella, y el rubio asintió.

Un silencio más que de hospital se hizo en ese momento, y luego Laxus entró a la habitación, saludando con la cabeza a la doctora.

Mirajane se acercó al marco de la puerta, viendo desde allí a un pequeño anciano acostado en una camilla y con muy mala pinta.

—Viejo… ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Laxus con una sonrisa triste.

— ¡Muy bien! Soy fuerte como una roca. —Sonrió animado el anciano, pero pronto comenzó a toser, preocupando al rubio.

—No, no te fuerces, abuelo. —Se acercó más a la camilla.

—No importa, Laxus. Estaré bien. —Volvió a sonreír, ya calmado.

Luego de un rato, el chico habló.

—La medicina no hará efecto… Me estafaron. —Comenzó a decir, cerrando un puño con impotencia.

La albina veía todo con suma tristeza, reprochándose internamente por creer antes algo malo de su protegido.

—Ya lo sabía. —Soltó el abuelo, jugando con su bigote canoso. —No te preocupes por mí, Laxus. Un viejo como yo ya tiene planes para otros mundos. —Le confesó aún risueño.

Ante esto, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es verdad. —Respondió serio. —Tú… Eres mi única familia, por eso… Por favor, debes recuperarte. Sé que encontraré la forma de volver a buscar la medicina y encontrarla esta vez. No puedes dejar que la enfermedad te venza. —Explicaba algo nervioso, pero calló de inmediato al sentir que la mano de su abuelo se estiraba.

Él la tomó, confundido.

—Dime, Laxus… ¿Cuántos sueños has dejado ir por cuidar de este viejo todos estos años? —Lo vio con cariño el anciano.

El rubio cerró sus ojos, no queriendo escuchar aquello.

—No digas eso como si fueses una molestia. Al final lo arruiné todo, no sólo no encontré la cura, sino que además acelero tu partida. —Su mirada ahora estaba dirigida a la ventana del cuarto, por la cual se veían caer los copos de nieve en la noche.

—Eso… Eso no es cierto. Mi fecha ya está escrita, y con eso tú podrás finalmente armar tu propia familia. —Laxus lo miró: tan sonriente, tan animado como siempre. Como si las cosas fueran positivas en cada momento.

—Por favor, abuelo, yo- —

—No. —Interrumpió. —No quiero verte estar triste, Laxus. ¿Sabes? Cuando murió tu padre sentí que el mundo era tan oscuro… Él era muy joven aún, y tenía un hermoso bebé al cual cuidar. —Comenzó a relatar, con ojos de nostalgia. —Creí por mucho tiempo que mi lugar no era ese, que quizás mi forma de criarte no sería correcta, que el mundo sólo estaba haciendo una injustica…. —Hubo un momento de silencio, y el joven de ojos azules recordó miles de bromas en su infancia, lo feliz que había sido junto a su abuelo. —Pero, al verte a ti… —Siguió. —Me di cuenta de lo bueno que era estar vivo. Me di cuenta de que aún todo eso estaba reservado para mí… Y que si Iván te viera, querido nieto… Estaría tan orgulloso de ti ahora. —Le sonrió su abuelo al decir esto, con una pequeña lágrima que cayó por su ojo derecho.

Mirajane miraba enternecida la escena cuando un hombre que reconoció como un ángel guardián pasó a su lado: su cabello y su barba candado eran negros.

Makarov Dreyar, el abuelo de Laxus, dirigió su mirada hacia ese ángel y asintió. En ese momento, la albina supo lo que aquello significaba.

—Abuelo…. —Pronunció el joven de la familia, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano del anciano.

—Laxus… Estoy muy feliz de haber pasado estos años contigo. Pero quiero que sepas que lo que más querría, lo que siempre he deseado toda mi vida, es que tú… Fueras feliz. —Dreyar mayor miró a su nieto con decisión, y él asintió.

—Siempre he sido feliz contigo, abuelo. No me molestaría cuidarte siempre. —Le dijo con la voz temblorosa, pero Makarov negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

—Esta vez… Quiero que recuerdes que yo siempre estaré cuidándote, Laxus…. Siempre estaré mirán…dote…. —Al terminar esta frase, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, entrando en un tranquilo sueño.

Laxus bajó la cabeza, entendiendo todo, y a la vez no entendiendo nada de la vida.

Mirajane saludó con una sonrisa a Iván Dreyar, el hijo y ángel guardián de Makarov, cuando ambas almas se fueron de allí convertidos en luz.

El rubio no soportó más todo eso, y lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a soltar las lágrimas que nunca había podido: siempre fuerte, resistente, rebelde… Y ahora allí estaba, llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

Mirajane sintió que sus lágrimas también delineaban sus mejillas, cubriéndose los labios con una mano, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Aunque ella supiese a qué lugar iban las almas en paz, los que sufrían eran los simples humanos que quedaban allí: desorientados, y solos pese a que no lo estuvieran.

Se acercó a Laxus, y él alzó la vista, creyendo ella que podía mirarla.

Él lloraba a mares, sin poder controlarlo, y luego _la abrazó_. La sorpresa de la blanca ángel de la guarda fue tal que dejó de llorar.

* * *

Explotaría, seguramente explotaría. Si antes de eso no tomaba toda la nieve que pudiera y se la metía por la boca a ese imbécil, claro está.

Gray veía con poca gracia cómo Lyon le daba de comer con un tenedor a Juvia de esa torta de chocolate que habían pedido. También antes tuvo que soportar cómo ella le entregaba sonrojada los chocolates que había hecho para ÉL, NO PARA EL ESTÚPIDO DE SU HERMANO.

— ¿Qué haces, hielito?

El moreno bajó lentamente la carta de menú que usaba para taparse la cara en ese bar, sin despegar los ojos de la "feliz pareja".

— ¿Qué quieres, Natsu? —Atinó a responder, casi sin prestarle atención, ni siquiera dirigiéndole la mirada.

El pelirrosa rio por lo bajo, pero quedó sin palabras al verla subir a ella….

Lucy llegó al segundo piso de la cafetería con algo de vergüenza. Ella no sabía mucho de moda terrestre, pero luego de ver por milenios cómo cambiaban, sabía que eso era un poco llamativo sin dudas: lucía un traje color azul oscuro, con detalles en amarillo, compuesto por una corta pollera con delicados volados, y una camisa sin mangas con un corazón en medio; las dos coletas en las que sujetaba su rubio cabello la hacía verse como una adolescente, y los detalles de estrellitas y pulseras hacían juego con lo demás.

La linda serafín sintió la mirada de muchos chicos en ella, y esto no pasó desapercibido para cierto pelirrosa, quien fue a buscarla para sacarla de su incomodidad.

—E-Estás muy linda. —Soltó cuando quedó frente a la rubia, y ella sólo pudo desviar la mirada y sonrojarse.

Quizás la poca magia que le quedaba había servido en esa ocasión para lograr una invocación. Después de todo, Virgo siempre era la que confeccionaba su ropa.

— ¿Gray está aquí? —Preguntó la rubia, viendo por encima de su hombro al moreno con un cupcake tapando su cara.

— ¿Quién? —Soltó el pelirrosa sin pensar, aún embobado. —Ah, sí, él. Vamos. —Reaccionó finalmente, y ambos fueron a sentarse junto al susodicho.

La cafetería era grande, con un lindo diseño redondo en su estructura, además de tener tres pisos.

Luego de pedir chocolate caliente como especial de San Valentín, los tres chicos hablaban un poco.

—Trabajo desde que terminé la escuela y el año entrante voy a estudiar Cine, entre otros cursos de diseño que estoy haciendo. Me gusta que todo explote y poder hacer efectos lo más reales que pueda. —Se emocionaba el pelirrosa, ante la mirada nerviosa de la rubia y la aburrida del pelinegro.

—Sí, sí, no la agobies con esas idioteces. —Desvalorizaba su relato el de ojos celestes.

Natsu lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se sentía de demasiado buen humor como para arruinar su primer San Valentín decente.

—Dime, Luce, ¿tú qué tal? —Le sonrió y ella no entendió más nada: ¿un apodo? A penas se conocían y ella realmente sentía como si no fuese así.

—Bueno… Yo en realidad… Es como si viviera en la luna. —Soltó riendo, aunque fuera más cierto de lo que esos dos creían.

—Parece que no eres la única. —Pronunció Fullbuster con rabia. Ante esto, la de ojos chocolate lo miró.

—No entiendo. ¿No te parece que ya ha sufrido bastante como para que ahora sientas celos? —Se explayó la de cabellos dorados, dejando a los dos amigos/rivales congelados.

Lucy se puso roja como un tomate, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir eso? Ya no estaba frente a una nube que no le respondería, a millones de años luz de allí, sino que los tenía delante de sus ojos.

— ¡Te voy a matar! —Le dijo el pelinegro a Dragneel, ahorcándolo con ambas manos. — ¡Así que siempre andas diciéndole eso a la gente de mí a mis espaldas! —Lo zamarreaba, enfurecido.

El pelirrosa se quedaba sin aire, pero aún así intentaba estirar sus brazos para moler a puñetazos a su amigo.

—No… No… ¡No es así! —Gritó y todo el lugar quedó en silencio.

Los dos chicos se paralizaron y la miraron extrañados.

— ¿Luce? —Alzó una ceja el de ojos verdes.

—Ah… Yo, lo siento. —Se apenó. —Pero, es que… Desde que veo a Juvia en mi nube… Es decir, en mi nube de despiste en Fairy Tail, no es difícil ver que sufrió mucho por Gray. Cualquier persona que la viera por más de un segundo lo notaría. —Mintió en parte para encubrir su identidad, pero lo demás era pura verdad.

Fullbuster soltó a Natsu y se acomodó en su lugar, tomando su chocolate y desviando la mirada.

Luego de un rato de estar pensativo, asintió.

—Es cierto. No la merezco, y hacer un capricho ahora no significa nada. —Admitió.

—No te sientas mal, Gray. El amor es una completa mentira. —Rio ella con nostalgia, viendo hacia arriba. —Las parejas se llevan bien un tiempo, pero finalmente comienzan a pelear y olvidan lo que la otra persona alguna vez les generó. Se encierran en sí mismas, ocultando sus corazones. —Finalizó con su teoría, la cual le había tomado millones de años forjar, pero que no abandonaría nunca.

—Tú… No entiendes nada. —Escuchó decir ella con seriedad a Natsu, por primera vez.

En todo el tiempo que lo había observado, el pelirrosa siempre era amable, atolondrado y se enojaba por injusticias o tonterías. Pero nunca, jamás lo había visto de esa forma: viéndola con ojos vacíos y a la vez desaprobatorios.

—Pero… Es cierto. —Intentó defenderse la rubia.

—No. Eso es de cobardes. —Se levantó y miró a Gray. —Escúchame una cosa, estúpido, si crees que fuiste un idiota con Juvia todo este tiempo, te diré algo: es cierto. Pero no por eso vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados, viendo como la vida te pasa por delante. Las oportunidades no siempre están repitiéndose, y esa chica te amó todo este tiempo, y te aseguro que aún lo hace. ¿Qué harás? ¿Quedarte sentado espiándola sólo porque no sabes cómo enfrentarte a las cosas? —Ahora el ojijade era el que lo tomaba a él con fuerza, desde su chaqueta blanca. —Te diré algo más: si quieres una cosa, persíguela hasta el final, porque hasta que no lo intentes no sabrás lo que puede salir mal. —Dejándolo caer, finalmente, puso dinero sobre la mesa y se fue de allí sin decir más nada.

Lucy quedó totalmente atónita. Ninguna palabra le venía a la boca, ni siquiera al pensamiento. Por otro lado, Gray dio una media sonrisa.

—Ese idiota… Nunca en la vida se enamoró, pero cree entender todo sobre esto. —La vio a la rubia ahora. —Pero lo peor de todo el asunto es que… Tiene razón. Supongo que por algo espera todavía a la persona indicada. —Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a caminar. —Es un imbécil, pero, le debo mucho.

Los ojos cafés de Lucy seguían la caminata de Gray, viéndolo acercarse a Juvia y a Lyon.

¿Amor? ¿Amor real? Ella era un ángel del amor y no creía en él, pero tan sólo un simple humano, uno que siquiera había vivido algo relacionado con todo eso… ¿Cómo podía tener tanta seguridad?

Lucy había visto tantas cosas, tantas… Pero jamás algo como él. Y pensando esto, sin entender cómo o por qué, salió corriendo detrás de Natsu.

* * *

Él no supo bien por qué la derrota le sabía tan amarga esta vez.

¿Sería el gusto metálico de la sangre lo que podía saborear en realidad? ¿O tal vez que, al final, ella tenía razón? Pero, a fin de cuentas, era la única que derramaba lágrimas por él.

Erza tenía tan poco poder mágico que ya su armadura se había convertido en un simple vestido blanco, y abrazaba a Jellal con tanta fuerza que él creyó que se debilitaba cada vez más al hacerlo. Pero, de todas formas, la pelirroja siempre había sido así, siempre lo había protegido con todo su corazón.

—Parece que el traidor finalmente fue traicionado. —Se reía un joven de tez blanca, cabellos oscuros y unos extraños ojos rojos, el cual se mantenía sostenido por una niebla negra frente a los dos, mientras miraba las espadas de Erza clavadas en Jellal.

—Demonio Zeref…—Pronunció la pelirroja, viéndolo con enojo y desconfianza.

—Erza… Vete, por favor…Déjame encargarme de esto. —Soltó el peliazul, escupiendo sangre.

— ¿Y dejarte así? No lo haré. —Ella se levantó, ayudándolo a sostenerse. —Ahora que sabes para quién trabajas entenderás que solamente te manipularon. —El peliazul asentía, aún sin comprender muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Jellal? ¿Aún dudas de tu amada Erza? ¿Qué debo hacer para que ya no confíes en mí? —Reía con sorna. —Creo que como agradecimiento por abrir la puerta del Cielo especialmente para que yo entrara, te diré la verdad. —Analizaba fingiendo duda y riendo de ello.

— ¿La verdad? ¿De qué estás hablando? —El de ojos verdes lo observaba nervioso, y Erza desvió la mirada, triste.

— ¡Así es! Hace ya varios siglos que estás a mi lado. Siempre liderando y mandando a mis demonios para que me obedezcan. Todo por tu odio hacia el Señor de los Cielos. Y, ¿sabés qué es lo gracioso? —Dio una sonrisa en la cual se pudieron ver los colmillos que Zeref tenía. — ¡Que la razón por la cual lo odias no existe! Todo el tiempo en el que creíste que Él mató a tu hermano Mystogan fue una vil mentira, porque… ¡yo lo hice! —Reía sosteniendo parte de su cara con una mano.

Jellal quedó de piedra ante esto, sintiendo poco a poco que su larga existencia era una simple estupidez.

Él había jurado odio contra los seres que más había querido; se había alejado, se trataba de que convencer de que aquello a lo que llamaban "mal" en realidad estaba al revés en ese mundo: nada bueno podía venir de un Dios que asesinaba a tu hermano sin motivos, ¿verdad?

Y ahora todo eso… ¿qué era? ¿Un mal chiste?

El corazón de Jellal finalmente se sumió por completo en la total oscuridad, y la magia negra que utilizaba lo consumía desde dentro: expandiéndose, torturándolo.

Erza no sabía qué hacer, lo veía allí retorcerse de dolor, de ese del que no se puede escapar: dolor del alma.

La pelirroja lloraba sin cesar, alejándose cada vez más al ver como el aura oscura de Fernandes se hacía cada vez más grande, absorbiéndolo todo.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente, Zeref! —Aunque algo tarde, fue seguro que llegara: Mavis Vermilion veía con decisión al demonio oscuro. —Que hayas sufrido no te da derecho a hacer sufrir a otros. ¡Mucho menos sabiendo lo horrible que se siente! —Sus profundos ojos verdes oscuros no quitaban la vista del joven.

—Mavis… No creí que volvería a verte por el resto de la eternidad. —Susurró él serio por un momento, pero luego volvió a su semblante de sarcasmo. —No has cambiado nada en estos miles de años. —Sonrió con malicia, pero la muchacha de largo y ondulado cabello rubio se mantuvo allí, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—No sé cómo pensaste que podrías llegar tan lejos, pero no avanzarás más. —Ella chasqueó los dedos y esferas de luz del mismo tamaño se posaron alrededor de él, flotando.

— ¿Qué crees que haces con eso? ¿Piensas que he estado perdiendo el tiempo estos años? —Alzó una ceja él, convirtiendo de pronto las esferas en sombras.

—Vete y no tendré que eliminarte de forma absoluta. —Advirtió ella.

—Oh, querida Mavis… —En un segundo, él ya estaba delante de la rubia, tomándola de la mano. —Si es contigo, no me importaría desaparecer para siempre. —Sonrió fingiendo amabilidad y, por un momento, ella no supo qué hacer….

* * *

— ¿Puedes verme? —Mirajane parpadeaba sin poder creérselo, aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—No sé por qué… estás aquí, ni por qué me estás siguiendo hace rato, pero… Ya pudiste ver lo solo que estoy. —Declaró Laxus, dejando de abrazarla y viéndola a los ojos ahora.

—Pe-Pero… Esto no puede estar bien. Se supone que tú no deberías- —Ella paró en seco: regla número 1 de un ángel, no revelar jamás su identidad, fuera el humano que fuera. —Sí, lo siento. Sólo tuve curiosidad. Pensé que no te molestaría. —Mintió, pero él no le prestaba mucha atención. Eso era suerte para ella.

—Por favor, sígueme. No sé a dónde voy, pero no quiero estar solo. —Soltó saliendo de allí, y la albina hizo lo que pidió. Después de todo, ese era su trabajo.

Se mantuvo a su lado, con tristeza y confusión mientras el frío pasaba entre ellos. La albina lo sentía porque decidió materializarse al poder ser vista por Laxus, pero el joven parecía no enterarse de nada a su alrededor.

—Te enfermarás si caminas en la nieve. —Dijo de pronto ella, pero el rubio siquiera la miró.

Luego de un rato, él dejó de caminar.

—Debería decirles a todos lo que pasó con el viejo. Pero… No tengo ganas ahora. —Suspiró. —Tú no tienes por qué perder el tiempo. Si tienes algo mejor que hacer, vete. Es egoísta pedirte que no te vayas. —Soltó, volviendo a caminar, serio.

Mirajane lo veía sin saber qué decir.

Las únicas veces que hablaba con los protegidos era para llevarlos al Cielo, pero esto de ahora nunca había pasado.

—En realidad no tengo a donde ir. Somos dos los que estamos solos en este mundo. —Le sonrió ella, y por primera vez Laxus la miró.

—Eres… —Por un momento, la albina tuvo miedo de ser descubierta. —Distinta a los demás. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella se calmó al saber que todo estaba en orden, y dio un suspiro de alivio.

—Mi nombre es Mirajane. —Le dijo contenta.

—Ya veo. Yo… Bueno, ya debes saberlo. —Rio un poco, aún triste. — Imagino que también tenías cuentas pendientes con Cobra. —Analizó él, y ella sin dudarlo asintió varias veces.

Caminaron un rato más, llegando al centro comercial de la ciudad, y la de ojos azules divisó lo que parecía ser un cine.

—Es cierto, es el día de los enamorados. —Dijo ella en un susurro inaudible al ver que en la entrada del lugar se promocionaban muchas películas de amor.

El sitio estaba totalmente iluminado, cerca de muchas tiendas abiertas y de gente comprando compulsivamente regalos.

Laxus compró dos entradas y la invitó.

—No vivo en esta ciudad, pero hace un tiempo que estoy aquí para cuidar del viejo. Como podrás imaginar, no quiero ir a su casa y sentirme vacío, y ya que no tienes nada que hacer, tal vez estés de acuerdo. —Propuso encogiéndose de hombros.

—C-Claro.

Mirajane sonrojó un poco. Después de todo, la situación le parecía la más extraña de todas: ver parejas por todas partes, y compartir un cine humano con un muchacho… ¿Hacía cuánto que ella no veía a alguien en planes amorosos?

Siempre le daba consejos a los demás, hasta hizo lo imposible para que Elfman pudiese estar con su querida Evergreen, pero si tenía que pensar en ella misma… Había estado siempre sola.

* * *

—Estás diciendo que gracias a que ahora es feliz conmigo, ¿te diste cuenta de que la quieres? —Alzaba una ceja un albino de ojos oscuros.

—No exactamente, porque no creo que ella sea feliz contigo. —Se mantenía serio el moreno.

Juvia los miraba preocupada: iba con sus ojos azules de uno hacia otro, sin saber qué decir.

—Muy bien, si crees que ese es el caso, que ella decida. —Se cruzó de brazos Lyon.

Ambos chicos clavaron su mirada en ella, pero la muchacha sólo pudo ponerse nerviosa.

—Bueno, Juvia cree que… Lyon ha sido muy lindo con ella. —El aludido dio una sonrisa de orgullo ante esto. —Por otro lado, Gray-sama… Es decir, Gray-san siempre dejó en claro que no estaba enamorado de Juvia. —Se entristeció la peliazul y el moreno bajó la cabeza.

Fullbuster se sentía un imbécil, un caprichoso sin remedio que, como todo humano, se daba cuenta de lo que tenía sólo cuando lo perdía. Pero no por eso iba a castigarse: él podía hacer feliz a Juvia, lo sabía.

—Te demostraré que de verdad te merezco. —El hermano de Lyon se arrodilló allí mismo, cansado de ser un cobarde, y tomó la mano de la muchacha.

Loxar quedó perpleja ante eso.

—Ya basta, idiota, ella ya te ha dicho que me prefiere. —Lo alejó bruscamente Vastia, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Eso es porque cree que me perdió. Pero no hay nada más complicado que entender que yo la he perdido a ella. —Respondió con decisión el moreno de ojos claro, levantándose rápidamente.

— ¡Que gane el mejor entonces! —Soltó con entusiasmo el albino, invitándolo a una pelea.

—Me parece muy bien. —Respondió Gray con una media sonrisa, tomando una postura de lucha.

Ellos se acercaron peligrosamente, y Lyon tomó la delantera al propinarle un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano. Sin embargo, el moreno no se quedó atrás al hacerlo caer con una patada.

La guerra familiar se había venido postergando desde hacía mucho tiempo; teniéndose celos siempre y echándose la culpa de cosas tan tristes como la muerte de su madre adoptiva Ultear, era la hora de descargarse por todo eso.

En un segundo el lugar comenzó a destrozarse: chocolate caliente por todas partes, figuras de corazón que regaban las baldosas blancas.

Juvia estaba allí parada, sin saber qué hacer, temblando, viendo cómo los dos se lastimaban.

—Basta… Bas… ¡BASTA! —Gritó, cerrando con fuerza sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo.

Los chicos pararon, viéndola.

Gray tenía la ceja partida, y Lyon sangre en el labio.

—Juvia…—Dijeron al unísono.

— ¡Ustedes dos son hermanos! Sean o no de sangre, son familia, porque esos lazos no se comparten con genes. —Dio un respingo, comenzando a llorar. —Yo nunca quise que se pelearan por mí, y no es la culpa de Gray-sama si no me quiso. Tampoco es la de Lyon si intentó salir conmigo. Pero Juvia no es un juguete, y no aceptaré que se peleen… ¡Juvia no saldrá con ninguno de los dos!

Y con esto, la peliazul salió del lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Gray y Lyon se sentaron en el suelo, viendo todo el desastre que habían hecho.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato.

— ¿Sabes? —Se animó el albino. —Cuando Ultear te adoptó, creí que ya no me quería. Tenía una hija y a mí, ¿por qué querría a otro niño? Si no era una niña a quien había adoptado, pensé que yo era el problema. —Contó con nostalgia, viendo hacia ninguna parte en particular. —Pero… Aunque estuvo poco tiempo más con nosotros, ahora entiendo que nos amaba a los tres. —Gray bajó la vista, con tristeza. —Creo que siempre intenté copiarte. Te admiraba, te creía más genial que yo. Y pensé que si te ganaba con Juvia, por fin te superaría. —Confesó.

El moreno lo vio con sorpresa.

—Eres un estúpido… Siempre te esforzabas más que yo en todo, y lograste cosas que no pude. —Sonrió el de ojos azules con nostalgia. —Ultear estará con nosotros pase lo que pase, y sé que está orgullosa de ti. —Rio con alegría, y Lyon era ahora el sorprendido.

—Gracias… No me gusta mucho admitirlo, aunque Ur se enoje con nosotros por las peleas y eso, pero… Eres un gran hermano. Y sé que serás muy feliz con Juvia. Ella de verdad te quiere. —Le sonrió. —Pero si la lastimas, te mataré. —Amenazó con seriedad.

Gray se levantó y le dio la mano al albino, la cual tomó.

—Claro, no aceptaría que otra persona me dé una paliza… Hermano.

Y con felicidad en sus almas, se dieron cuenta de que gracias a la peliazul pudieron solucionar problemas que no habían imaginado antes. Pero, en otra parte, Lucy supo que las llaves de esos corazones habían abierto esas puertas selladas.

* * *

La rubia estaba demasiado ocupada en ese momento como para analizar las vibraciones de los corazones que la rodeaban en ese sitio, porque hacía ya varias cuadras que caminaba atrás de cierto pelirrosa. Dicho sea de paso, él no se detenía para esperarla.

—Por favor, ya no corras. —Suplicaba por quinta vez, sin recibir respuestas positivas.

—Ya te he dicho, es mejor que vayas a tu casa ahora.

Realmente estaba enojado, pero la de cabello oro no sabía por qué su teoría sobre el amor le irritaba tanto al ojijade.

—Pero…—Utilizó aquello como último recurso, además de ser cierto. —No tengo a donde ir.

La de ojos chocolate dio un quejido al chocarse de frente con Natsu, quien había dejado de caminar.

— ¿Y tus padres? —El pelirrosa se giró sobre su lugar, viéndola.

Ella se puso nerviosa, ¿con qué invento podría salir ahora?

—Mis padres… Eh, bueno, ellos…—Sentía que las manos le sudaban pese al frío que tenía.

— ¿Huiste de tú casa? —Analizó rápidamente él, y Lucy agradeció que Dragneel tuviera esa increíble imaginación.

— ¡Sí! —Sonrió contenta por decir algo convincente, pero él la miró confundido por esa extraña alegría: después de todo, se había ido a pasar frío a la calle. —Eh, es decir, sí… Es una pena, pero me tratan muy, muy mal. —Ahora ella fingía una cara de tristeza.

Sin entender por qué, el ojijade comenzó a reír y se giró completamente hacia ella.

—Eres toda una rebelde. ¿Y no tienes a dónde ir? —Lucy negó con la cabeza, y luego sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban al ver cómo Natsu se sacaba su bufanda para colocársela delicadamente. —Bien, entonces puedes quedarte conmigo. —La tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr, animado.

Luego de un rato, llegaron a una casa pequeña, pero adorable.

—Oh, creo que no hay luz. —Soltó él de pronto pasando por el pequeño jardín de la entrada.

Lucy se agarró de la camisa roja de Natsu mientras él abría la puerta, y luego ingresaron: al ser de noche no se veía nada, pero podía notarse que el lugar era un completo desastre.

La rubia no se asustó en lo más mínimo, ya lo había hecho las primeras veces que vio el lugar en su nube.

— ¿Tus padres no se enojarán si me quedo? —Preguntó temerosa, soltándose del pelirrosa al llegar a una estufa encendida, mientras él desapareció por un momento al estar buscando algo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y ella recordó aquel "pequeño" detalle….

—A mamá no la conocí. Pero a papá lo perdí ya hace un tiempo. —Su voz se escuchó nostálgica, y la rubia se sintió la peor persona del mundo por haberle causado dolor a tan buen chico.

—Yo… ¡Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto! —Se disculpaba apenada, pero él comenzó a reír mientras llegaba con una manta.

—No te disculpes. Pero deberías valorar más a tus padres. Bueno, en realidad no los conozco, si te lastimaran creo que los molería a golpes. —Bromeó él, sentándose en el suelo envuelto en la manta roja e invitándola al dar golpecitos a su lado.

—Sí, son realmente malvados. —Intentó sonar convincente ella.

Sin dudarlo un momento, se sentó, pero notó que no había otro abrigo allí.

—Lo siento, no tengo muchas cosas en casa. Espero que no te moleste compartir conmigo. —Desvió la mirada él al sentirse avergonzado.

—Oh, no, no te disculpes, está bien para mí. Tu ayuda ya es mucho. —Dijo ella, tomando una punta y tapándose un poco. Sin embargo, el frío era fuerte y el abrigo muy pequeño, así que poco a poco tuvo que ir acercándose hacia Natsu, hasta quedar los dos pegados. —Perdón. —Soltó ella sonrojada y tiritando.

Él negó con la cabeza, y la abrazó para que ambos pudiesen estar bien tapados, quedando atrás de ella mientras la rubia estaba frente al fuego.

—Espero que no lo malentiendas. Si quieres puedo darte la manta, yo veré qué hago. —Natsu tapaba sus cara lo más que podía con su flequillo al bajar la cabeza, pero quedando también de esa forma contra el cabello rubio de ella.

Lucy sentía cómo el pelirrosa respiraba nervioso contra su cuello, y, cuando ella dejó de tiritar por el frío, supo que las manos de Natsu temblaban un poco al estar apoyadas en sus hombros por el abrazo.

—No… No es problema. —Susurró la de ojos chocolate, viendo de frente las chispas del fuego, y sintiendo que una calidez la inundaba como nunca antes, pero que no era por el calor de la estufa.

Él rápidamente pensó en sacar algunos temas de conversación para que ella no se sintiera incómoda ante esa situación.

No había podido dejar de estar cerca suyo desde el momento en que le cayó como regalo del cielo, y le parecía el misterio más maravilloso que jamás se había encontrado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado a que alguien así apareciese en su vida? Sin embargo, no quería asustarla, ni sonar obvio.

—Y dime, ¿tienes novio? —Preguntó de repente sin pensar.

¿Pero qué idiotez había dicho? ¡Eso era lo más obvio del mundo!

—No. —Dijo ella sin parecerle extraña la pregunta. Después de todo, los ángeles del amor trabajaban siempre con estas cosas. —Nunca he tenido uno. —Confesó finalmente.

— ¿En serio? Es que antes parecías estar convencida de muchas cosas. Pensé que habías tenido alguna mala experiencia. —Explicó rápidamente.

—Ah, no. Es que conozco a muchos amigos con pareja y lo cierto es que siempre termina todo mal. —Intentó salvarse de eso con lo primero que se le ocurría.

—Pero… Hasta que no te sucede, no lo sabes, ¿no? Es decir… No es que me haya pasado a mí, pero, creo que por alguien que amas eres capaz de cualquier cosa. —Dijo él, inocente y honradamente.

Ella rio enternecida.

—Quizás… Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a eso. —Pensó por primera vez, viendo todo desde una nueva perspectiva.

Natsu no respondía, se había quedado totalmente fascinado por el aroma de ella: era como… Vainilla.

Lucy pensó que quizás él estaba dormido y esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para intentar comunicarse con los Cielos. Después de todo, Virgo no sabía nada desde la sección de Espíritus Estelares.

Lentamente, la rubia giró su cuello, esperando encontrar al pelirrosa con la baba cayendo, como siempre lo veía desde el Cielo. Pero, lejos de eso, él estaba ahí con sus verdes ojos, viéndola ahora directamente a los suyos.

El mundo se congeló en ese instante para los dos, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Así, Lucy ya ni recordaba de dónde venía o con quién tenía que hablar, sólo podía verlo a él, tan pacífico, tan distinto a todos los humanos que había ayudado.

Natsu nunca creyó estar tan seguro de algo, tan confiado: realmente ella existía, la había encontrado. Todos esos años de espera ahora valían la pena.

De pronto, él dirigió su mirada a los labios entreabiertos de la rubia: se veían tan suaves, tan rosas y perfectos. En ese momento, la sintió a ella respirar con más fuerza, y poco a poco Natsu fue acortando la distancia, estando a pocos centímetros de besarla cuando…

— ¡NO! —Gritó la rubia, tirándose para atrás.

Él la miró con extrañeza, y al verla levantarse, la imitó.

— ¿Qué…?—Fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirrosa, sintiendo una apuñalada en el corazón por ese rechazo.

—Yo… Yo… Esto no está bien. —Negaba con la cabeza.

¿En qué estaba pensando ella? ¡Él era un humano! No podía dejarse engañar por las cosas que siempre había discernido claramente como una ilusión.

Estaba claro, para ella el amor _no existía_. ¿Y ahora llegaba él como si nada para romper con esa idea que forjó a través de los milenios? No tenía ningún sentido.

—Siento si te molestó. Pero pensé que… Aunque tú dijiste esas cosas antes…—Natsu no encontraba las palabras exactas, sólo sabía que no quería que todo se arruinara.

—Lo siento. No puedo, no puedo hacer esto. —Desvió la mirada, le dolía demasiado ver esos ojos verdes que la observaban suplicantes.

—Está bien. Pero… A mí entender, hay dos maneras: o quieres a alguien en tu vida, o no lo quieres. No existe eso de no creer en el amor, así que si vas a rechazarme, hazlo con un motivo real. —Él bajó la cabeza, sintiendo una presión en el pecho que estaba matándolo.

— ¿Motivo real? Pero todo lo que dije es cierto. —Pese a eso, ¿cómo es que podía sentir esa pesadez? ¿Sentir era tan distinto a mantenerse observando todo desde otro lugar? Ahora comprendía un poco más a los humanos y por qué caían tan fácilmente en esa ilusión.

Natsu de pronto rio, triste.

—Parece que mi condena es perder seres especiales para mí.

— ¡Yo no puedo ser especial para nadie! —Gritó la rubia, parando en seco al decir aquello.

Él la observó un momento, aún con la manta puesta y ella tiritando en la parte oscura de la sala.

— ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? —Pronunció él en un susurro, pero ella sin saber por qué comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

—Discúlpame… Quiero estar sola. —Dijo de pronto, corriendo hacia donde ya sabía que estaba el lavabo. Sabía dónde estaba todo allí, pero no sólo físicamente: en los últimos años se había convertido en el ser que más conocía a Natsu Dragneel, aunque él no lo supiera.

Ella se sentó en la alfombra roja, cerrando la puerta, al lado de la ducha.

No quería pensar, no quería entender, ni hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera podía sentir frío ya.

Poco a poco, cerró sus ojos, y se quedó dormida….

* * *

Allá arriba las cosas no eran exactamente más fáciles o agradables: la guerra continuaba incesante, sin dar respiro a luz u oscuridad.

—Mavis me dio esto, tiene que poder ayudarlo. —Pronunció una albina de cabello corto, viendo con sus ojos celestes a Jellal, preocupada.

—Gracias, Lisanna. Será necesario para detener el sangrado. —Erza tomó el ungüento extraño que la muchacha le entregaba.

La pelirroja ya había desaparecido las espadas mágicas de allí, pero el cuerpo del peliazul estaba devastado. Sin embargo, como hace tiempo él la había ayudado, ahora ella lo hacía con esa medicina.

Los ángeles y los demonios no estaban vivos, pero tampoco estaban muertos. De todas formas, si su magia desaparecía, ellos también lo hacían.

— ¿Por qué… me ayudas? —Preguntó él en un doloroso susurro.

—Sh, no hables. —Le sonrió Scarlet.

—Déjame…—Pidió Fernandes, desviando la mirada.

—No digas más nada, Jellal, te hará mal. —Volvió a decirle.

— ¡Déjame! —Gritó ahora, con las fuerzas que tenía. —Yo no merezco tu ayuda. No merezco estar aquí, ni nada en el cielo o el infierno…. Mystogan es quien debería haberte conocido, quien debería haber amado y hacer las cosas bien. —Confesó con impotencia.

Erza lo miraba quieta, arrodillada como estaba y sosteniéndolo con un brazo en el cual él estaba recargado.

—No…—La pelirroja bajó la cabeza, con una mirada profunda. —Él ya no está aquí, y es doloroso, es cierto. Pero… Tú estás. Tú viviste todo esto porque eras el que tenía que hacerlo, y si no enfrentas las cosas… Sólo serás un cobarde, y lo único que lograrías es deshonrar a tu hermano.

El peliazul la vio con asombro.

— ¿Por qué tú… crees en mí? —Preguntó Jellal con tristeza, sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo.

—Porque te quedarás aquí, y saldremos de esto. Nadie va a juzgarte y no debes preocuparte por eso. Mientras tu corazón esté en calma, todo estará bien. —Sonrió tranquila. —Creo en ti… Porque yo te amo.

En ese momento ella sintió que un alivio la recorría: no decir eso por tanto tiempo la había hecho olvidarse de tantas cosas…. Proteger lo que amaba era su sueño, y que Jellal se fuera sólo la revolvía en una condena interminable.

Él sostuvo su mano con fuerza, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió de verdad.

Lentamente se incorporó, acercándose…

—Yo también, Erza….

Al terminar ese susurro, juntaron sus labios, sellando su amor en un beso. Con esto, el aura del peliazul desapareció, sintiendo que todo lo que lo había atormentado en ese tiempo se disipaba.

Ella estaría con él, en la oscuridad, en la luz, haciéndolo brillar… Siempre.

* * *

Por otro lado, Gajeel buscaba con impaciencia la zona por la cual habían ingresado los demonios, recorriendo con su vista los cielos, cerca de la batalla. Pero ciertamente un detalle desvió su atención del tema…

— ¿Qué rayos está haciendo? —Susurró el pelinegro.

Levy volaba con sus pequeñas alas celestes hacia algún lugar en particular mientras sostenía entre sus brazos un libro. Se la veía decidida, e iba más abajo que el núcleo donde la guerra se llevaba a cabo.

En un segundo, un demonio con forma de cabra apareció delante de ella, dispuesto a derribarla.

La chica se quedó paralizada, sin tener escape alguno, y sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos: pero el impacto nunca llegó.

Allí estaba él, protegiéndola.

—G-Gajeel… —A penas y pudo pronunciar.

El susodicho embistió con una espada de hierro al demonio, desapareciéndolo por completo y dejando un humo negro al hacerlo.

Redfox dirigió entonces sus alas negras hacia la peliceleste, viéndola en reproche.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Te volviste loca? —Le alzó una ceja, y ella desvió la mirada con enojo.

—Sólo quería ayudar… ¡Ah! —Recordó abruptamente. —Ya sé de dónde salieron. ¡Es un bucle espacio temporal! —Explicó rápidamente, mostrándole unos escritos que ella había hecho, en donde se encontraba la localización.

—Bien hecho, enana. —Le sonrió ahora. —Los devolveremos por donde vinieron. —Asintieron los dos con felicidad.

* * *

Flores, chocolates, peluches… Había comprado todo eso para ella y aún así no quería abrirle.

Gray se desanimó completamente al haber golpeado por horas la puerta de la casa de la peliazul.

La nieve no cesaba y, aunque amara el frío, se sentía un completo inútil por estar allí.

Luego de esperar un largo rato, finalmente se decidió a irse, pero cuando se dio vuelta a darle una última mirada a aquella casa tan grande, notó que había algo más que podía hacer.

Por otra parte, Juvia estaba llorando en su cuarto mientras veía por quinta vez Titanic en esa semana. Esa película lo tenía todo: agua, amor, y un final tristísimo. Así como su vida, sentida como un barco hundido.

—No, Jack, no te quedes ahí congelándote…. —Repetía como cada noche, estirando una mano hacia el televisor, sosteniendo con la otra su manta color azul. —Pero te irás, te hundirás al igual que el amor que siente Juvia.

Lloraba como madalena, pero se asustó al escuchar un ruido proveniente de afuera de su cuarto, del lado de la calle.

Sin dudar un segundo, tomó una escoba y se acercó a su balcón.

Se veía detrás de la cortina y el ventanal la sombra de un hombre. Por un momento tembló sobre sus felpudas pantuflas de pez, pero rápidamente abrió la puerta corrediza y dio un escobazo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Ouch! —Gritó él con dolor, cayendo al suelo resbaladizo del pequeño lugar y quedando inconsciente.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Gray-sama! —Al decir esto, se vio nuevamente un trueno en el cielo, y ella lo hizo pasar.

Luego de un rato, el moreno despertó entre cobijas y almohadones, teniendo frente a sí una mesita con una taza de té.

— ¿Uh? —Pronunció, incorporándose y sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo.

—Juvia lo siente mucho.

Finalmente pudo verla, allí apenada, del otro lado de la mesa y cabizbaja.

—Oh… Yo, eh, te traje esto. —Él estiró sus manos, notando que los regalos obviamente no estaban allí. —Perdón, no los tengo ya, pero….

—Está bien. No hace falta eso. —Sonrió la peliazul, aún algo triste.

—Escucha, Juvia… Soy un idiota. —Comenzó, haciendo que la chica lo viera expectante. —He hecho todo mal estos años, y sé que venir arrepentido ahora a molestarte en tu casa no servirá de nada, pero… Tú de verdad me gustas. —Le confesó finalmente, serio.

Ella se sonrojó al instante y, aunque antes hubiese corrido a abrazarlo, cumpliendo su sueño dorado, se contuvo.

—A Juvia… También le gusta Gray-sama. —Respondió, haciendo que el moreno se ilusionara. —Pero… El tiempo aquí se ha acabado. —Sonrió triste. —Por muchos años Juvia intentó llamar tu atención. Sin notarlo, el tiempo pasó y aunque Juvia se mantuvo en Magnolia por Gray-sama… Hoy llegó una carta de admisión a la Universidad, en la ciudad de Crocus. —Finalizó seria.

Gray la veía: tan distinta, tan madura.

¿En qué momento ella decidía cosas importantes sin considerarlo? De verdad la había lastimado tanto… Y ahora se iba. La perdería. La perdería sin haberla tenido realmente.

—No. —Dijo él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento… Pero Juvia ya tomó la decisión. —Soltó ella, algo asombrada.

El de ojos azules lentamente se fue acercando a ella, rodeando la mesita, pero sin levantarse del suelo.

La peliazul lo veía sin comprender, hasta que él tomó su mano con firmeza.

—Juvia… No sé qué podría hacer para remediar todo el daño que le hice a tu corazón. Pero si pudiera hacerlo yendo contigo, entonces espero que sepas que jamás estarás sola. —Sus ojos eran profundos, reales; no tenían una pizca de duda, ni de broma.

La aludida se impactó por un momento, y luego sintió cómo las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas sin poder controlarlas.

— ¿E-Es… en serio? —A penas pudo pronunciar.

Él la abrazó, sonriendo ahora.

—Por supuesto que lo es… Te quiero y te querré por siempre en mi vida. Y, en realidad, eso siempre fue así, sólo que… Al verte siempre, solamente cuando supe que no estarías más pude saberlo. —Confesó, haciendo que ella llorara más fuerte, pero… Con felicidad.

Por primera vez, los dos sueños se convertían en uno solo, y eran realidad.

* * *

Mirajane y Laxus salieron riendo de la sala del cine.

Ambos se agarraban la barriga para contener la risa.

— ¡Esa ha sido la película más patética que he visto en mi vida! —Confesó el rubio, sintiéndose tranquilo como nunca antes lo había estado. — ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una historia de amor entre un freak y su PlayStation?

— ¿PlayStation? Yo creí que eso era un demonio. —Se encogió de hombros la albina.

Los dos se miraron y no pudieron aguantar la risa de nuevo, carcajeándose y llamando la atención de todos los que estaban allí.

La muchacha se limpió una lagrimita luego de calmarse un poco, y el chico le sonrió.

—Creo que ya está bien. Puedo ir a la casa del viejo. —Dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio. — ¿Quieres venir?

Ella se sonrojó, tomándola desprevenida.

—Eh, claro. Si puedo ayudarte estará bien. —Lo vio juntando sus manos, tímida.

Y así emprendieron el camino, llegando luego de un rato de frío a un pequeño departamento en medio de esa ciudad, a unas pocas cuadras.

La reacción de Laxus al entrar fue la de una tensión algo extraña, pero sintió que, torpemente, la delicada mano de la albina tomaba la suya, dándole apoyo.

Él la miró amable, y juntos recorrieron el lugar, mostrándole el rubio algunas fotos de la pared y riendo al recordar anécdotas.

—Aún es temprano. —Comentó él, viendo que eran las diez y media de la noche en un reloj de la pared de la sala. —Creo… Creo que debo avisarle a algunas personas.

Mirajane lo vio fijamente y luego sonrió, dándole ánimos.

* * *

Natsu estaba allí sin saber qué hacer: su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre.

No conocía a Lucy de ninguna parte, y aunque hacía años que hablaba con miles de personas, nunca sintió antes que alguna fuese realmente especial en sentido amoroso.

¿Por qué rayos esa rubia le revolvía tanto el corazón, haciendo que su pecho quisiera salírsele de lugar? Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el teléfono sonó.

Lucy abrió los ojos al escuchar ese ruido distante que poco a poco se hizo más fuerte.

Se levantó del piso del baño y salió de allí, aún sin entender nada. Pero, ciertamente, se quedó de piedra cuando vio al pelirrosa sentado en un sillón verde junto al teléfono: estaba con las manos en la cabeza, y su mirada no veía hacia ningún sitio.

— ¿Natsu…?—Mencionó ella, y preocupada se acercó a su lado.

—Él… Siempre me decía que las cosas tenían solución. Que aunque mis padres no estuvieran, nunca me dejarían solo. —Alzó la vista, y los ojos chocolate de ella notaron que él estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Fue lo único que pudo articular la rubia, arrodillándose en el suelo para estar a la altura del joven.

—Falleció el director de mi escuela secundaria. Pero… Era como un abuelo para mí. —Explicó suspirando.

A la rubia la inundó una tristeza enorme por verlo a él así, y tomó sus manos, sorprendiendo al chico. Luego de un rato de mirarse ambos, ella lo abrazó y él lloró más fuerte, apretándola con fuerza.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, y él finalmente habló.

—Su nieto… Es amigo mío, y me gustaría ir a visitarlo. —Dijo sin soltarla.

Ella acarició los rosados cabellos del muchacho, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Te acompañaré. —Le dijo en un tono dulce.

Se soltaron y él se levantó, seguido por la rubia.

Rápidamente llegaron ambos al garaje de la casa del pelirrosa, y él sacó un lindo auto deportivo de color rojo.

El viaje se mantuvo en algo de silencio, pero luego comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades.

— ¿Tienes muchos más amigos además de Gray? —Preguntó ella en un momento, ya que se quedaba sin conversación pronto y quería que Natsu estuviese distraído.

—No. Luego de la secundaria te das cuenta de que sólo unos pocos se mantienen. —Respondió viéndola de reojo. — ¿Y tú?

—Sí, tengo varias amistades desde hace años. —Explicó rápidamente.

— ¿Sí? ¿Hace mucho? —Inquirió él mientras paraba en un semáforo, pudiéndola ver más detenidamente.

—Sí, unos miles diría yo. —Dijo sin darse cuenta, despistada.

Hubo un silencio unos segundos y ella abrió ampliamente los ojos al notar lo que había dicho. Pero respiró tranquila al escuchar que el pelirrosa comenzaba a carcajearse.

— ¡Vaya! Tú sí que eres divertida, Luce. —Le respondió con una sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar.

Nerviosa, Lucy se acomodó un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja.

—Eh, bueno, dime… ¿No tienes mascotas? —Preguntó, tratando de no cometer más deslices. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido… _otra vez_.

—No… Tenía un gatito, pero hace tiempo que se fue. Lo perdí y nunca volví a verlo. —Dijo él, con mucha lástima por el asunto.

—Oh. —Ella se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada. —Parece que tengo un excelente don para meter la pata. —Confesó, y él negó con la cabeza.

—Me agrada tu compañía. —Le confesó al mismo tiempo que estacionaba su automóvil frente a un edificio.

.

.

.

Laxus abrió la puerta y recibió con pena el abrazo que le daba Natsu.

Luego de un rato así, se separaron.

—Ella es Lucy. —Mencionó el pelirrosa. —Iba a nuestra secundaria. —Le comentó con una sonrisa triste.

La aludida se sintió en un aprieto, aunque ahora que lo mencionaba, sí recordaba haber visto en su nube a un anciano que ayudaba a Natsu muchas veces.

—Gracias por venir. El viejo estaría feliz de recibirte. —Le dijo amablemente el rubio, y los hizo pasar. —Ya vengo, voy a buscar algunas bebidas. Pónganse cómodos. —Pronunció y se fue hacia la cocina.

Mirajane, por otra parte, se había asegurado de ocultar su apariencia para no interactuar con nadie más: ya suficiente tenía con que Laxus pudiese verla. Pero…

— ¡Mira! —Gritó Lucy, señalándola.

— ¿A quién le hablas, Luce? —Preguntó Dragneel con una ceja alzada, sin poder verla.

— ¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pero antes de dar explicaciones, la rubia corrió, tomando la mano de la albina y yendo hacia una habitación en la cual cerró la puerta.

— ¡Lo sabía, sabía que encontraría a algún ángel! Debes ayudarme, estoy atrapada aquí. —Confesó, rogándole a la de ojos azules.

— ¿Atrapada? ¿Qué sucedió? —Se preocupó ella.

Lucy comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

—Es que yo estaba en mi nube, y luego hubo una guerra. —Mirajane se tomó el pecho con miedo. —Pero tranquila, Elfman no tenía nada que ver. —Así, la albina suspiró. —Y luego, yo estaba tratando de resolver un caso de ese chico de pelo rosado, pero hace años que no puedo, y después Wendy me empujó, y caí encima de él, y mis poderes son mínimos, ¡y él me quiso besar! Y, y, y, y… ¡Debo salir de aquí, Mira, por favor! —Finalizó, arrodillada y con las manos juntas.

La de pelo blanco rio al verla envuelta en tantas disputas, pero finalmente le guiñó un ojo y negó con un dedo.

—Lo siento, Lucy, pero parece que tienes una misión importante aquí. —Le sonrió.

La rubia quedó totalmente confundida, y quiso detenerla al ver que ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Desesperada. —Eres mi única ayuda, Mira.

—Bueno… Piénsalo: Wendy es un ángel Virtud. —Le respondió como pista, y luego salió de allí.

Lucy bajó la cabeza, no entiendo nada de todo eso.

* * *

—Sabes bien que tú y yo no formamos una ecuación compatible, Zeref. —Resolvió rápidamente la rubia, sonriéndole.

Él se alejó, viéndola con odio.

—Eso es lo que generó todo este problema. Si no me hubieras manipulado para alejarme del Cielo quizás no tendría reales motivos para querer destruirlo. —Confesó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, triste.

—Si te hubiese manipulado quizás las cosas serían más fáciles. Pero…—Lo miró con decisión, sincera. —… sería una mentira decir eso.

— ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Una devota a las reglas sagradas como lo eres tú jamás podría caer en algo tan bajo como esto. —Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, al mismo tiempo que desplegaba unas cadenas que rodeaban a Mavis con rapidez.

Ella, sin embargo, no se resistió: se mantuvo viéndolo con ojos vacíos.

—Tú sabes la verdad. —Susurró, haciendo que Zeref se enervara, borrándosele la sonrisa y atrapando a la rubia con fuerza.

Los gritos de ella alertaron a los que estaban cerca, pero Jellal ya estaba preparado, siendo sostenido por Erza y sus alas rojizas.

— ¡Mavis, la clave es Zeref, si logras devolverlo al bucle de espacio/tiempo los demás demonios se irán con él! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el peliazul.

El demonio aludido lo miró con odio, lejos desde donde estaba, pero cuando quiso alzar su brazo para hacer algo al respecto, la mano delicada de la ojijade se lo impidió.

Mavis Vermilion, aún atascada entre las cadenas, entrelazó sus pequeños dedos con los de él.

— ¿Qué estás…?—Inquirió él, incrédulo.

—Puede que el universo no nos haya dado su bendición. Quizás rompimos todas las reglas celestiales y demoníacas… Nadie nos entendió jamás, es cierto. —Comenzó ella, cerrando sus ojos. —Pero eso no significa que tuviéramos que cerrar nuestros corazones. —Zeref no supo indicar el momento en que él la liberó, logrando ella quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo del Cielo, Gajeel y Levy finalmente encontraron la distorsión: era un agujero oscuro hundido hacia adentro.

— ¿Crees que podremos hacerlos entrar aquí? —Preguntó la peliceleste al lado del muchacho.

Él, que escuchó a Fernandes anteriormente, sonrió con orgulloso.

—Gihi, creo que podré hacer algo mejor. —Pronunció al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a juntar sus puños con fuerza, dejando que miles de trozos de hierro salieran disparados desde su dirección.

Desde lejos, Mavis pudo divisar aquello como su señal, y viendo nuevamente a Zeref a los ojos, lo besó, quedando él inmóvil.

Ella los envolvió a ambos en una esfera luminosa, y los arrastró hacia el punto de donde recibió la ubicación.

—Siempre te he amado, y nunca quise que creyeras algo diferente. Estemos juntos o no. —Le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, luego de separar sus labios de los de él.

La burbuja de luz se rompió, y el demonio comenzó a entrar al agujero negro, siendo arrastrados tras él el resto de la tropa del Infierno, convertidos en neblina oscura.

— ¿Volveré a verte? —Pronunció Zeref con dolor, aún sosteniendo la mano de la rubia.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—La eternidad nos espera. —Le dijo antes de que desapareciera por completo, asintiendo con una mirada de cariño.

En el Cielo reinó el silencio, y luego un gran grito de victoria se escuchó.

Todos estaban felices por estar a salvo, y Mavis sonrió con ánimos renovados.

Erza y Jellal se miraron con alivio, y Levy abrazó instintivamente a Gajeel, para soltarlo después con pena, sonrojándose ambos.

La rubia de largo cabello ondulado supo que el amor había triunfado, y vio hacia abajo, sabiendo que no importaba de dónde estuviera él: sus corazones estarían juntos por siempre, esperando a su nuevo encuentro.

* * *

Mirajane le comentaba a Laxus que había conocido a Lucy en su barrio, algo lejos de allí. En realidad no sabía cómo justificar bien eso porque no era muy buena recordando mentiras.

El rubio asentía mientras ambos lavaban tazas luego de que el pelirrosa y la rubia se fueran.

—Perdona que no estuve presente después, pero no quería que tu amigo Natsu pensara algo equivocado al verme allí. —Otra mentira que debía recordar: después de todo, lo cierto era que Dragneel no podría verla.

Laxus dejó la última taza en la secadora, y luego se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa.

—No tienes que explicar nada. He visto a muchos como tú ya. —Dijo saliendo de la cocina, y dejando a la albina algo confundida.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Lo siguió, algo preocupada.

—Mira… Me pasan estas cosas desde siempre. —Se dio vuelta en medio de la sala para verla. —Primero creí que lo mejor era seguirte el juego, pero… Es tiempo de que sepas que sé qué eres. —Soltó con seriedad.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando caer el platillo que sostenía entre las manos.

— ¿Tú… qué eres? —Incrédula, se asustó.

Él empezó a acercarse a ella, despacio.

—Ángeles, demonios, hadas, duendes… Siempre fui capaz de verlos, desde que tengo uso de razón. Nadie nunca me creyó, así que aprendí a distinguirlos para poder vivir en tranquilidad. —Pronto llegó a estar frente a ella. —Pero, creo que la pregunta es… ¿Qué eres tú? —Le sonrió y la tomó delicadamente de los hombros.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos azules, quedando totalmente indefensa: era un hombre amable, justiciero… Había sufrido mucho, pero era capaz de enfrentarla con calma y tranquilidad. Quizás si le decía la verdad a alguien como él….

—Soy… Un ángel. —Pronunció sin pensarlo, dulcemente.

Pronto una luz comenzó a iluminarla, y asustándose al ver sus propias manos, alzó la vista para toparse con que Laxus tenía grandes alas blancas.

Allí, en ese lugar, en ese instante, entendió que él sólo se había despedido de su vida común, de algunas personas y concluido unas pocas tareas.

—Estuve esperándote por mucho tiempo, pero simplemente no podía ir antes. —Le dijo sonriendo él, y estando cubierto ahora por luz también.

Ella lo abrazó, dándose cuenta de que también era un ángel, y que su trabajo no había sido ser guardiana de su vida, sino… irlo a buscar.

* * *

Lucy estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, sin comprender nada.

Natsu estaba más animado, y ahora ella podía dedicarse a planear su vuelta al Cielo. De pronto, el auto dejó de funcionar, y el pelirrosa se alteró.

— ¿Qué rayos sucede? ¡Acabo de sacarlo del mecánico! —Se bajó en medio de la calle, agradeciendo que algunas luces estaban encendidas aún al estar ya algo lejos del centro de la ciudad.

La rubia lo imitó y vio cómo él abría el capó. Observando, además, cómo maldecía por lo bajo.

Ella rio un poco y luego él le arrojó las llaves.

— ¿Puedes traer lo del baúl? —Le pidió con ojitos tristes, y ella se odió al sonrojarse.

Mientras hacía lo que Natsu le había pedido, no podía parar de pensar: ¿y sí de verdad lo quisiera? Eso no podía ser… ¿verdad? Después de todo, debía volver al Cielo, y que Mirajane le dijera aquello sólo la hacía enojar.

Los ángeles y los humanos no pueden amarse, porque sino ella debería renunciar a su vida como la conocía. Y no quería eso: ya había visto por milenios cómo las personas renunciaban a todo por amor… y terminaban perdiendo.

Además de aquello, los hombres eran delicados, débiles. De la nada, de pronto un día, dejaban de existir… Y, ¿quién querría pasar por ese dolor? De pronto, la rubia se vio pensando en qué sería perderlo a él. ¿Le dolería? A penas y lo conocía después de todo.

En ese instante algo interrumpió sus pensamientos: un automóvil a toda velocidad pasaba por delante de sus ojos, y rápidamente vio que Natsu seguía ahí en medio.

A penas y lo conocía, ¿verdad? ¿Era eso lo que su corazón pensaba? Porque todos esos años de haberlo visto en realidad no había sido sincera consigo misma: flechazo tras flechazo sólo era la señal… La verdad era que ella no quería que Natsu se enamorara de otra persona; la verdad era que ella no quería que Natsu dejara de mirarla con esos ojos que le temblaban el mundo; la verdad era que ella no quería que Natsu dejara de existir; la verdad era que… Lucy _amaba_ a Natsu.

Justo en ese segundo entendió que los ángeles Virtud eran los que hacían milagros. Que su caída allí era lo que siempre había estado esperando.

Natsu siempre la había estado esperando, pero ella sólo había hecho lo que más odiaba: había cerrado su corazón.

Corrió hacia él, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero cuando creyó, con lágrimas en sus ojos, que no volvería a verlo jamás, _apareció_.

El automóvil frenó de golpe, quedando a escasos centímetros de un poste que cayó en medio, enfrente de Natsu.

El pelirrosa no entendía nada, y aunque sus ojos no pudiesen ver lo que realmente ocurría, Lucy sí: allí, con pequeñas alas, un gatito azul mantenía la mano extendida hacia adelante, cuidando a su protegido.

El pequeñín se giró, sonriéndole a Lucy antes de desaparecer hasta que debiera volver a hacer su amado labor.

—Happy…—Susurró emocionada y agradecida, y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a Natsu con todas sus fuerzas.

Lucy Heartfilia, la serafín del amor, entendió finalmente que enamorarse era real, y que no le importaba dejar el universo con tal de no volver a separarse de Natsu.

El pelirrosa la envolvió con la calidez que sólo él sabía darle, tratando de calmarla al sentir que temblaba y lloraba bajo sus brazos. Lo que él no sabía… es que lloraba de felicidad.

.

.

.

El tiempo había pasado: Lucy se había mudado con Natsu, renunciando a su vida como ángel, y abriéndole las puertas a un mundo que no tenía magia, si no se consideraba al amor dentro de ella. Sin embargo, todos sus recuerdos estaban intactos.

El pelirrosa y ella vivían en un departamento, que compraron al vender la antigua casa de él, en la ciudad de Crocus. Era el mismo edificio que el de Gray y Juvia, quienes llegaron antes que ellos y les pasaron todos los datos de la gran ciudad.

Hacía unos meses que la rubia entró a la carrera de Literatura, en honor al tiempo que pasó en el Cielo con su amiga peliceleste.

En ese mismo instante se encontraba saliendo de una clase, pero un compañero con el que había entablado una amistad se acercó a ella, llamándola.

— ¡Espera, Lucy! —Llegó a su lado, sonriéndole.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, Freed? —Inquirió mientras tomaba sus carpetas del banco del aula.

—Bueno, verás, te parecerá una locura, pero anoche se me vino algo a la mente. Fue como si de pronto las palabras salieran solas, y no sé por qué eres tú a la que se lo escribí. —Le confesó, encogiéndose de hombros. —Espero que tu novio no se enoje por eso, porque no tiene ningún tinte romántico. —Le explicó algo apenado.

—Oh, nada de eso. Es celoso, pero si le compras comida se olvida. —Pensó ella con un dedo en su barbilla. —De todas formas, no importa, si no es romántico el texto no tiene por qué enojarse. —Le sonrió a su compañero.

—Sí, bueno, toma. En realidad es como una carta, y el personaje que se me ocurrió que lo escribía firma con el nombre de Levy. —Dijo como si nada el de cabello verde.

Al escuchar esto, Lucy se paralizó: obviamente su amiga había usado a su compañero para comunicarle algo. Después de todo, era la que pasaba información a los humanos.

Cuando Freed sacó el escrito de su bolso, ella lo tomó con desesperación y le agradeció rápidamente, corriendo lejos.

El chico quedó ahí parado con cara de no entender nada, pero ella estaba más que feliz.

Comenzó a leer mientras iba saliendo del lugar.

"_Querida Lu-chan: _

_Hace poco que te fuiste y ya te extraño._

La verdad es que no me parece raro que finalmente te dieras cuenta de lo que sentías por ese chico. Es decir, siempre te observaba espiándolo innecesariamente… Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso: lo cierto es que, aunque hayas tardado milenios, ¡me alegra que finalmente creyeras en el amor!

Por cierto, usé a ese tal Freed, espero que no sospeche nada.

Ahora pasaré a contarte algunas cosas… Con respecto a Erza y Jellal, ¡ellos se casaron! Fue una hermosa ceremonia aquí en el Cielo. Todos cantaban alegres, y Mavis tomó algunas copas de más…. Ah, con respecto a ella, en el Reino se conmovieron por su historia y poco a poco la dejaron tener visitas con Zeref. Está muy contenta, después de tanta espera.

¡Oh, oh! ¿Recuerdas al protegido de Mira que conociste? No te lo vas a creer, en realidad era un ser celestial. ¡Y son arcángeles él y Mirajane! Ya sabes, los ángeles no están predestinados a algo en particular.

Bueno, con respecto a mí… Gajeel y yo estamos saliendo, ¿a qué no te lo esperabas? Siempre estábamos peleándonos y eso, pero, bueno, supongo que nadie se imagina lo dulce que puede ser; ya nos llevamos muy bien.

¡Enana, no me avergüences con tus amigas o quemaré tus libros!

¡No te metas en mi carta, idiota! ¡Toca mis libros y destrozaré tu herrería!

¡Sí, claro, como si pudieras hacerme algo!

Aasdsadhghagsdahg

Listo, golpeado.

Eh, lo siento, todavía estamos trabajando en el control de la ira y esas cosas.

Estoy llegando al final de este relato, pero antes quería comunicarte que Wendy siente mucho haberte empujado. Sí, aunque fuera así como debía ser. En compensación por eso, te deja un regalo de parte suya que pronto descubrirás.

¡En fin, me despido! Te quiero con toda mi alma, querida amiga, y pronto planeo visitarte de alguna manera. ¡Quiero conocer a mi cuñado!

_Te saluda con todo el cariño del universo, _

_Levy."  
_

La rubia reía y dejaba caer algunas lágrimas de emoción al leer todo eso.

—Me pregunto qué regalo tendrá Wendy para mí. —Pensó un momento con una sonrisa, distraída.

En ese instante, un chico cayó con miles de libros, tirando a todos en el pasillo de la Universidad, y la rubia estaba a punto de irse por las escaleras al ser la última del efecto dominó que se produjo.

Lucy cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó. Poco a poco los abrió, y vio que debajo de ella había una pequeña gatita blanca con alas.

— ¡Me encanta tu comodidad, princesas, pero pesas mucho! —Al escuchar esto, la rubia se levantó rápidamente, y la miró asombrada.

—T-Tú eres…—La señalaba con un dedo.

—Charle, tu ángel de la guarda. —Se presentó, desviando la mirada, orgullosa.

—Oh, serás una novia perfecta para Happy. —Se emocionó Lucy, juntando sus manos al imaginárselo.

— ¿Quién? —Alzó una ceja la gatita. —Ja, yo no tengo tiempo para eso. Llámame para algo útil, ¿quieres? —Dijo antes de dar un chasquido y desaparecer de allí.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente, y finalmente salió del edificio.

Guardó la carta en el bolsillo, y alzó la vista al escuchar esa voz….

— ¡Luce! —La llamó él, haciendo que la mirada de la aludida tomara un tinte de cariño.

Allí estaba: con su típica sonrisa, apoyado como siempre en su auto rojo, esperándola.

Lucy corrió a su encuentro, abriendo los brazos para recibirlo; él la tomó de la cintura, separándose un poco de su transporte para alzarla. Al dejarla de nuevo en su lugar, la miró: era tan hermosa ante sus ojos jade, tan pura y perfecta. Como supo desde el principio, no se había equivocado, era ella y sólo ella, y esperar no había sido en vano.

El mundo alrededor de los dos no existía, y Natsu recorrió con una mano sus cabellos color Sol para luego delinear su mejilla izquierda. Al llegar a su barbilla, la atrajo hacia él, fundiéndose ambos en un dulce beso que los mantuvo envueltos en el amor que se tenían.

Los sentimientos puros no tenían fronteras, ni cobardía, ni espacio o tiempo para aquellos que sabían abrir las puertas de sus corazones.

—Te amo, Natsu. —Le sonrió, viéndolo con dulzura.

—Y yo a ti, Luce. —La abrazó, volviendo a fundirse en ese delicioso perfume de vainilla.

Él no sabía por qué… Pero le parecía que ella siempre había sido, y sería un _ángel_.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Sí, ¡super tarde! Pero empecé a escibir esto el viernes, ¡y se me fue de las manos! Jaja, era una idea vaga y se convirtió en este largo cuento. Bueno, ojalá alguien lo lea, y si le gusta, que me diga con un lindo review :3 Gracias a todos los lectores, ¡un beso enorme!**


End file.
